It's Beginning to Get to Me
by bubbie
Summary: WARNING; THIS IS A YAOI. A few years after the battle, Sora realizes he wants something other than the life he fought for..SORAxRIKU
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS

Sora walked hand in hand with Kairi. They have been together ever since the day he returned home, after his journey. He was happy enough. He did feel like something was missing, but he kept it to himself and hoped he was imagining it.

"Sora," Kairi said as she leaned her head on his shoulder "I'm happy you're here," Sora smiled and kissed her red head.

"Me too," He said honestly. They walked a little further and found Rikus silver hair. He was sitting on the paupou tree. Sora ran up to him, practically dragging Kairi along with him. Riku was his best friend, and he always got excited when he saw him.

"Hey Riku!" He yelled when he was in earshot. He turned, and waved. Sora hopped up on the tree next to him, leaving Kairi standing behind it. "What's up?" Sora asked Rikus peircing green eyes with a smile.

"Just thinking,"

"Sora and I are on a walk. Why don't you get Selphie and join us?" Kairi offered with her hands behind her back, and slightly closing her purple colored eyes, looking innocent.

"No," Riku said as he looked back out at the water. He was always serious and off putting. He was nice, to his friends, he just didn't say much. No one ever knew how he was feeling, or what he was thinking. He wasn't shy, not even close. He just didn't communicate well. He was the complete opposite of Sora, who was always happy and excited.

"Well, you don't need to get Selphie, you can walk with us anyway!" Sora offered with his bright smile that seemed to reach all the way up to his sapphire blue eyes. Riku looked at him, then at Kairi then said,

"No," Sora wondered what was wrong with him. He usually loved to walk with Sora. Or so, he assumed. Usually Riku would join him, they wouldn't talk much, but they'd be in eachothers company. Sora thought maybe it was because Kairi was with him. Riku doesn't really talk to Kairi anymore. They all used to be bestfriends, but Sora had no idea what was going on.

"Well, maybe some other time?" Sora offered. Riku regarded him and said okay. Sora said bye and made plans to hang out together in the morning then he continued his walk with Kairi.

"I don't think he likes me anymore," Kairi said sadly.

"No," Sora said shaking his hands "He does, we're all friends!"

"He just seems like he doesn't want to be around me.." She said looking away at the ocean. _She's upset, _Sora thought to himself, _I have to find out what's wrong with Riku, this isn't normal._ Sora and Kairi watched the sun go down, then he walked her home. He said goodbye and she kissed him. He went home smiling.

When he woke up the next day, he jumped right out of bed and into the shower. _I gotta get ready! _He thought. He had plans with Riku this morning, and he didn't want to keep Riku waiting. He quickly ate breakfast and headed outside. Then he remembered, they never decided on a meeting place. _Maybe I should go to his house? _Sora thought, _I've never been there before, but I know around where it is. _He decided that was probably best, and headed off.

He walked up the pathway he had seen Riku head up once when he walked him home.

_**"Should I walk up with you?" **_Sora had asked him.

_**"No, I don't want you to see my house,"**_ Sora had been concerned. He thought maybe Rikus house wasn't a nice one. But that thought quickly deterriorated as he walked up the little hill that seemed to be hiding a mansion. Sora lost his breath as he looked at it. It was grand, and beautiful.

Bright green grass, a stone covered drive, windows that went up four floors, and a fountain at the front.

_Why wouldn't he want people to see this? _He asked, very confused as he walked up to the door. _Am I still in the same town? _He thought as he knocked. A man answered. He wore a tuxedo type outfit. He had black hair that was beggining to grey around the roots. He had no smile wrinkles, and his eyes were practically shut, looking down at Sora with distaste.

"Yes?" He asked, snidly.

"Uh-yeah..i-is Riku here?" Sora asked, losing his voice.

"One moment," He said as he shut the door in Soras face. Sora let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. _Man, talk about a stuffy staff.._Once the door re-opened, there was a different man waiting inside. He was tall, and was very lean. He had bright green eyes just like Riku, but his hair was black. Sora assumed it was his father. He walked out side and looked down on Sora, with a look that was more freightning than that which the door man gave.

"Who are you and what is your business with my son?" He asked.

"I-I'm Sora, his friend..we were supposed to hang out today," Sora said, growing smaller with each word that left his mouth.

"Sora, eh?" The man asked with regaurd. "Come in," He said as he extended his hand, palm up, to his home. Sora walked in and looked around the foryer. The marble staircase, the expensive looking paintings, a chandeler above his head.

"Wow," He sighed in awe. The man behind him laughed.

"Yes, it is quite grand, if I may say so," Sora looked behind him, to face Rikus father. "Riku is upstairs, but please, join me for a cup of tea while I get someone to fetch him for you," Sora looked towards the stair case, then back at Rikus father and nodded his head. They walked to the back of the house. The master of it pointed out a few things worth noticing on their walk. For instince, the intricate designs on the ceiling, or the towering columns decorated with detailed design. Sora was simply amazed. _Why doesn't Riku want people to see this? _He asked himself, again, almost demanding himself to answer. He couldn't come up with a reasonable one however.

Rikus father sat down on a love seat, and gestured for Sora to sit on the one across from his. Between them was a coffee table filled with more beautiful artwork. An atrist had painted a scene on the table, it represented, what Sora assumed, was the roman empire. Rikus father noticed Soras intresest and said,

"I simply love Italy, have you ever been?" He asked as a servant poured the tea.

"No, sir," Sora said awkwardly.

"I've tried to take Riku on trips with me. He always refused. He never was one for adventure," He chuckled slightly and looked off, as if remembering a funny memory. _Why doesn't Riku like him? He seemes nice enough to me.._Sora thought as he sipped some tea. It was incredibly weak, and he assumed it was actually Italian coffee.

"So, how long have you and Riku been friends?" He asked as he set down his cup.

Sora was confused at the question. _Does he not even know his own son? I've been friends with Riku my whole life...how could a parent not know that? _Instead, he said "A while,"

"Oh really? I do remember hearing your name being spoken a few times by my nanny, Takona,"

"Nanny?"

"Oh yes, Rikus nanny. I hired him along time ago, seeing as Rikus mother and I are always off on business. They have grown quite fond of eachother. Even now, at Rikus age, he won't let me fire Takona. They are good friends, I assume,"

_Funny..I've never heard Riku mention him.. _"Oh yes, here he is now," Rikus father said, gesturing towards the door way. Sora had hoped 'He' was Riku, but instead, it was Takona. He bowed and said,

"Pardon the intrusion, sir" he said hastily, and his voice was slightly shaking.

"Not at all, Takona, my good man! Come in, come in," Takona seemed a bit confused, and reluctantly stepped in. "How is Riku?"

Takona still seemed relucant to answer, "He is well, in his room preparing for some plans he has made today,"

"Ah, go and fetch him for me will you? Sora here, wishes to see him," Takonas head snapped up when he heard Soras name, he quickly averted his gaze and bowed. "Such a strange nanny," Rikus father said under his breath. Sora smiled and drank some more coffee.

Moments later, Riku appeared in the tea room, out of breath, and slightly red.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Sora. Sora was taken aback,

"Uh, sorry..I didn't know where you wanted to meet..so I..." Sora trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck, which is something he often did at awkward situations.

"Riku, do not be rude to your friend,"

Riku shot his father a look, at looked back at Sora "How long have you been here?"

"Um..a half hour? I don't know, why what's wrong?"

"You shouldn't be here," He said as he strode over, took Soras forearm and pulled. Sora flung up out of his seat at the strength of Riku and stumbled over into his arms.

"Riku, what's wrong?" Sora asked, looking up into Riku who had his arms around him. Rikus father stood

"Riku, un-hand our guest immediatly, this is no way for you to behave," He said firmly.

"He is not your guest," Riku said as he threw Sora over his shoulder, and walked out to the end of the drive, the whole way Sora was yelling,

"Riku you moron! Put me down! You're so stupid! Grow up!"

When Riku set him down, he said "I'm sorry for carrying you like that. But what the Hell were you doing there, with him?" He asked with his voice raising.

"We never agreed on a place so I came here to get you, then he invited me in for tea, idiot!"

Riku hit his palm against his forhead, trying to fight off a head ache. Sora felt guilty for yelling so much, and tried to calm himself down by the time Riku asked another question. When no other question came, he said, "I'm sorry.." Riku looked at Sora and shook his head.

Then he let out a little chuckle and said "What am I going to do with you?" He raised his hand and ruffled Soras brown, spiky hair. Soras eyes grew wide as he felt Rikus cold fingers run through his hair. Sora looked down at his feet.

"So what's the big deal with me seeing your house anyway?" Riku withdrew his hand and placed it in his pocket.

"It's no big deal, I just don't want my family to get to you,"

"What do you mean? I think your dad seemed really nice,"

Riku shook his head "He was just trying to get information out of you,"

"What kind of information?"

"Anything they can use against me to make me do what they want. Which is why I hope they don't drag you into anything.." He looked away, past Soras shoulder, but not looking particularly at anything. Then he started to walk.

"H-hey, where are you going?" Sora called after him. Riku kept walking, which made Sora sigh and jog up to catch up to him. "Where are we going?" He asked again.

"On a walk,"

"Hey, why didn't you want to walk with us yesterday?" Sora asked, remembering. Riku didn't answer "Is it becuase Kairi was there? She thinks you're mad at her.."

"I'm not mad at her,"

"Well, you should tell her that,"

"That's the problem with girls," Riku said. Sora looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. Riku looked down at him and smiled "They always think someones mad at them,"

"Yeah..but that's just the start of it.." Sora said with a sigh as he looked down at the ground. Riku laughed,

"You have no idea," They walked around for awhile, then they decided to get something to eat. They then walked somemore and sat at the beach and looked out at destiny islands. They talked about before the journey, when they were still just kids. Riku smiled alot, and in turn, so did Sora. It was a really good day for both of them. The sun was setting and Soras phone rang.

"Oh-sorry, hold on," Sora said to Riku, who nodded, and opened his phone. "Hello?"

_"Hey Sora,"_

"Oh, hey Kairi," Sora saw Riku look up at her name out of the corner of his eye.

_"What are you doing?"_

"I'm at the beach with Riku,"

_"On the island?"_

"No, we're in town,"

_"Oh, well..how long do you think you'll be?"_

"I don't know, I'm not sure.."

_"Okay, well..do you want to meet me at the secret place in an hour?"_

"Sure, but why, what's up?"

_"Nothing, I'll see you then,"_

"Uh..okay..bye.."

_"Bye Sora,"_ Sora flipped his phone shut.

"Well...that was weird," Sora said to Riku rubbing his neck.

"What'd she want?"

"She wants to meet me at the cave in an hour.."

"At this time of night?"

"Yeah. Weird, isn't it?" Riku didn't reply, he simply stood, dusted himself off and walked away. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"You need to get ready," He called over his shoulder.

"It's not until an hour!" Riku didn't reply and Sora sat there staring at his friends disapearing back. Sora sat there for a little why longer then he decided to go wait for Kairi. When he got there, she was already waiting. She was in a little white dress. "Hey, Kairi, what's all this about?" Sora asked as he walked up to her. She smiled and took his hand.

"I just want to show you something," She said as she kissed him.

He pulled away, "What is it?" He asked. She bit her lip as she slid off her spaghetti straps. "Whoa! What are you doing?" Sora covered his eyes in response. Then he felt her warm hands on his, as she pulled them down.

"It's okay, you can look," She said as she stepped back and her dress slid down around her ankles. Sora felt awkward, he rubbed his neck and avoided eye contact. He didn't want to look at her naked body, but he felt like he would be doing something wrong if he wasn't. So that left him in a very awkward position. "Kairi, I don't know what's going on here, but I really think you should put your d-dress back on.." But then Kairi took Soras hand and placed it on her breast. Sora could feel himself blushing "Kairi, stop," He tried to pull his hand away, but she wouldn't let him go.

"Sora," She moaned "Touch me,"

"I-I don't want to. I'm not ready for this," Sora tried to back up, but he tripped over a rock and fell. Kairi then jumped on him and started unbuttoning his shirt. Her knees pinned his arms down, and he didnt want to kick, incase he hurt her. But he didn't want this. "Kairi, stop" When his shirt was unbuttoned, she started nibbling at his nipples. "Kairi.."

"You'll like this, Sora," She said as she unbuttoned his pants. He shivered and jumped up in reflex when her hand slid down the front of his jeans. She fell off him and he looked down at her.

"I said I wasn't ready for this," Then he turned and left the cave. He walked to the dock, where he got in the boat, and paddled back to shore. From there, he went to Rikus, but he couldn't go up the drive. It was late, and that probably wouldn't be polite. So he sat at the edge of it, and pretended Riku was there next to him.

Sora heard someone calling his name. "Sora," He called. Sora opened his eyes to see Rikus hovering over him. "Are you okay?"

"Eh?" Sora was confused as sat up and looked around the room. He was definatly in Rikus house, judging by the silk bed sheets, the canopy bed, and the hand painted wall art. "Where am I?" He asked anyway.

"A guest room. Takona found you outside at the end of the drive. What the Hell were you doing?"

"Huh?" Sora felt his head, it was pounding. He definatly caught a cold last night. "I don't remember,"

"It's okay, just lay back,"

"My mom," Sora said as Riku cold hand touched Soras bare chest, forcing him to lay down. When he drew his hand back, Sora could feel the place he touched burn.

"It's okay, I called her. She said she will come pick you up tomorrow, if you're feeling better,"

"Tomorrow? But I'm sick, you shouldn't have to take care of me!" Sora yelled, sitting up again. Secretly, and unconsiously, he just wanted to feel Rikus cold hand on his skin again.

"Sora, shut up and lay down. I'll do what I want," Riku said standing and pushing Sora back down, but this time by pushing his head. He got a cold rag and put it on his head. "Keep that there," Then he walked out. _Is he going to take care of me? _Sora asked himself, staring at the door, _Even though he has a million servants? _Just that thought alone gave Sora enough comfort to fall asleep.

When he woke up, he was really thirsty. He looked over at Riku, who had fallen asleep in a chair. Sora mumbled 'idiot' and something about Riku diserving the neck ache he was going to have in the morning. Then he felt bad, and used a pillow to prop his neck up. Then he realized, he was only wearing basketball shorts. Then he realized that he, himself, was only in underwear. He blushed, even though he knew no one else was in the room. He grabbed a pair of shorts from the dresser across the room and headed down stairs. He tried to find the kitchen, but failed miserably, seeing as he had just walked into Rikus fathers study.

"Ah, Sora," Rikus father called from behind his desk.

"Ah-sorry, sir! I was just looking for the kitchen," He rubbed his neck as he slowly backed out and headed down the hallway. He felt a cold hand on his shoulder. he followed it to see Rikus father had followed him out.

"I'll walk you there," He said as he withdrew his hand. Sora took note that the cold hands must run in the family, but his didn't leave a burn like Rikus did.

"Thank you,"

"So what are you doing out of bed? Riku said he was going to take care of you. Then again, he said that about the dog aswell.." He laughed and so did Sora.

"Well, I woke up and I didn't want to wake him for a simple glass of water.."

"Considerate of you," He said approvingly as he placed a hand on the small of his back and led him through the arch way "Here we are,"

"Thank you, sir," Sora said with a bow.

"Please, call me Isaka,"

"Yes, Isaka-san,"

"Now, when you leave just take a right, go up the stairs and go left. You're room is the fourth on the right, I believe. If you'll excuse me, I have work to finish,"

"Thank you, goodnight," Sora said with a bow. He got a glass of water and drank it while thinking about why Riku is always on gaurd around his father. He seemed very nice to Sora. Once he placed his cup back in the sink, he walked up stairs, took a left, and entered the fourth door on the right. Except that wasn't his room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey!" Someone yelled, "Get out, pervert!"

"Ahh? Sorry! I thought this was my room!" Sora said as he saw a skinny blonde girl changing clothes. He sheilded his eyes and she sighed.

"It's okay, I get lost in here too, hold on," She said as Sora heard more rustling "Okay, I'm clothed" Sora removed his hands and apologized properly "Don't worry about it. But uh..who are you?"

"I'm Sora," He said with a smile. Her blue eyes looked curiously at him.

"Do you live here?"

"No, I'm a guest. I'm a friend of Rikus, the masters son,"

"Oh..I didn't think Riku had any friends," She said as she started brushing her hair. "I'm Namine, my parents are friends with Rikus parents,"

"Do you come here alot?"

"No, this is my first visit. Rikus mother should be arriving soon. Do you like her?"

Sora rubbed his neck "Uhh I haven't actually met her.."

She turned and looked at him "You're..Rikus friend..you're staying in his house..and you haven't met his parents?"

"No, I've met his dad..Well I'd better get going, I'm recovering from a cold and I don't have anything on my feet, so I'll see you around," Sora then exited the room and shut the door. When he left he saw Rikus father "Oh, Isaka-san. I'm glad you're here, I think you gave me the wrong directions.."

He laughed "Oh you'll have to forgive an old man's mind, I'm afraid," He said as he patted Soras shoulder. Sora was starting to regret not putting on a shirt after all this company. "Here, you must be in this room," He opened the door and scooted Sora inside. _What a weird night..first Kairi almost rapes me, I find myself at Rikus, I'm in my underwear, I walk in on some girl, and Rikus dad is actually becoming suspicious.._Sora thought as he climbed back in bed. He looked over at the still sleeping Riku, and wished he was strong enough to lift Riku into the bed.

Sora woke up the next morning with the same headache, but he was deteminded to keep it from Riku. Sora had to go home, he can't have Riku sleeping in a chair again tonight. Riku handed him fresh clothes.

"Sorry about your other ones, they were dirty,"

"No problem," Sora said as he quickly threw them on. "Well, I'd better get going,"

"Sora, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine Riku!" Sora yelled "Stop worrying,"

"You're still pale. Why don't you just stay until morning?"

"Because I'm fine, I don't want to impose any more than I already have,"

"What happened yesterday?" Riku asked, becoming serious. Sora turned,

"What?"

"With Kairi, what happened,"

"Eh, nothing. I should go," But he couldn't, as he felt his arm had been grabbed by Riku.

"You're not leaving. You're found outside of my house, on a cold night after Kairi called you to the cave. Did she dump you?"

"No,"

"Then what?"

"It was nothing, Riku," Sora looked into Rikus eyes. They were hard and cold, giving Sora a warning not to mess with him. "She wanted to do stuff I didn't want to do, so I left," Riku took off his arm around Sora and placed it on his head.

"Sorry," He said as he patted Soras head. He was beginnign to love the feeling of Rikus cold fingers. He then walked Sora out to the drive. "I'd walk you home, but I have something I need to do,"

_Namine? _"O-okay, I'll see you around?" Sora said in more of a question, hoping to get a good answer.

"Yeah," He said with another pat to Soras head, then he turned and walked back home. Sora then started his own walk home, when he ran into Kairi. It was probably the most awkward thing that happened in all of Soras life.

"Hey," He said as they passed eachother.

"Hi," She said.

And that was that. Sora had continued walking his way, and Kairi continued walking hers. _Does this mean we're over? _Sora asked himself as he entered his house. He talked to his mom for awhile. They had a pretty decent relationship. They loved eachother, but they didn't talk much since Soras dad left. They just didn't know what to say..but Sora told her all about Rikus house and how nice everyone was. But that's when the conversation went grave.

"Sora, we need to talk about something," She said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "We have to move,"

"What? No! We can't!" Sora said, standing up, leaving his mothers hand to fall back to her side.

"We have no choice, honey. With your father gone, we don't have enough income to support ourselves and this house,"

"I-I'll get a job then!"

"It won't help, I've already thought about it," Sora didn't know what else to say. He couldn't leave this town. This was his town. And the island, what would he do without the island? And Riku..he couldn't leave Riku. He went to his room, and contemplated. He couldn't leave Riku and he couldn't leave his mom. Maybe Riku could go with them? _No, mom wouldn't go for that. Maybe I could stay? But no, I don't have a job and the apartments are pricy.. _What was there for him to do? He went to bed, and when he woke up he heard someone at the door.

He sleepily opened it to see Riku standing there, looking angry.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing behind him. Sora followed his friends finger to a for-sale sign, posted in his front yard. Sora sighed.

"We have to move.." He stepped aside, allowing Riku to come in. When he did, he looked around. His mom had already started packing some things.

"Why?"

"Can't afford it here,"

"So, I'll pay for your house," Riku offered, not really giving Sora the option to refuse. But Sora refused anyway.

"We're not a charity case!"

"Then I'll just live here and pay rent," Riku said, sitting on the sofa. _Wait..actually, that might work.._ Just then, Soras mom came in through the door.

"Oh, hi Riku, how are you?"

"Not so well, ma'am" Riku said standing. He gave Sora a little wink as he continued, "You see, my parents kicked me out of the house this morning,"

"Oh my, why what happened?" She said running her eyebrows together, and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I forgot to take the trash out on trash day," _Oh my god. Really Riku? No one would believe such a stupid thing like that,_

"Oh you poor child!" Soras mom exclaimed as she threw Riku into a tight hug. Sora sighed as she continued "That is so terrible! If we were staying here I'd have you move in! Poor thing!" She said as she hugged Riku tighter.

"Where are you going?" Riku asked, as if this is the first time hes heard of the move.

"We have to move, sweetie, we can't afford our house," She said as she let go of Riku as scurried into the kitchen. Riku gave Sora a look and followed her.

"What if I move in and pay rent? That could help with the house payments, right?" Riku offered.

"Oh no honey, I could never make a child pay rent,"

"My parents would pay anything to keep me out of the house,"

"It just can't happen," She said as she ran and shut her bedroom door. Sora stared off after her, utterly confused.

"What was all that about?" Sora asked, rubbing his neck.

"Isn't it obvious?" Riku asked. Sora stared blankly at him and he sighed "Sora, it's not about the house. She's moving to get away from something,"

"What? But she loves it here,"

Riku walked over and placed his hand on Soras head "It's obvious, Sora.." He said as he removed his hand and exited the house "I'll be at the island, if you want to come," He called over his shoulder. Sora looked at his moms closed door, and ran after Riku.

"What do you think she's trying to get rid of?" Sora asked after a while of silence.

Riku thought on the answer for a moment, then said "I think she's trying to get away from someone. Like bad business or something,"

"Bad business?"

"Yeah, like some one is black mailing her. Or threating her or something,"

Sora thought on all the people his mom knew and couldn't think of anything. Luckily, Riku changed the topic and got his mind off of those things. The air was happy around them for a long time. It was dusk, however, when the air became thick.

"Hey guys," Kairi said from behind them. They both said a 'Hello' and there was that awkward silence again. "What are you guys doing?"

"Just chilling here," Sora said as he rubbed his neck.

"Actually, I'm going," Riku said standing. Sora kicked his foot out, blocking Rikus path.

"Where?"

"Home," Riku said as he rustled Soras hair. Sora put his foot down and sighed. It was as if in that one single touch, he knew everything would be okay. He knew that Riku would come up with something to keep Sora staying there. And he wasn't worried. In fact, he was so calm, he didn't really care that Kairi had hoped up on the tree to sit next to him.

"So, Sora..how are you?"

"I'm okay..how are you?"

"Not so good," _Here it comes, _"I'm really sorry about what happened in the cave..I don't know what came over me.."

"Don't worry about it, Kairi," Sora said with a smile. He just wanted everything to be normal between all of his friends. He hated how awkward things were now.

"Good, so maybe we could try again?" She asked slowly. Sora looked down and lost his smile.

"I really don't think that would be a good idea,"

"I-I under stand, yeah. That's fine, yeah," Kairi said as she hopped down "I'll see you around,"

Sora sighed and fell back as soon as Kairi was gone. _Why are girls so complicated? _Sora closed his eyes and listened to the sound of waves crashing against the shore. _This sucks.._Suddenly there was a thump on Soras stomach. He jolted up in reflex and saw Tidus standing there with a big goofy smile.

"Hey Sora," He says.

"Hey Tidus," Sora said rubbing his stomach "What are you doing?"

"I was just coming here to practice, and saw your lazy bum takin a nap,"

"I wasn't napping,"

"Then what were you doing?"

"Thinking,"

Tidus shook his head and mumbled something under his breath "Hey, have you seen Riku lately?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just saw him, he seemed super happy,"

Sora shook his head "I haven't notcied," He felt like he was the worst person on earth for having admit that. But he really hadn't notcied Rikus change in behavior. Hes been too focused on moving. "I should get going,"

"Why? What's the hurry?"

"I just-I'll see you around," Sora said as he walked off with his hands in his pockets. He hated feeling like this, but more than anything, he didn't want to leave Riku. He didn't want to lose his best friend. When he reached his house, he looked at the window. He saw his moms shadow moving around from behind the curtain.

_What is she keeping from me? _He thought as he sat down on the side walk and pouted. Just then he saw a second shadow and Rikus words re entered his mind

_**"Someones threating her," **_He ran through the front door. And froze as he saw the person he least expected to see.


	3. Chapter 3

"R-Riku?" _It's you? _Sora felt his heart stop and his breath escape him.

"Sora sweetie," Soras mom went to hug him, but he backed away.

_**"He seems really happy lately," **_Sora shook his head as it all started making sence. He turned and ran back out the door.

"SORA!" He heard Riku call. He bowed his head and tried to run faster as he felt tears build up in his eyes. Once he got to the cave, he let it all out. He cried until he was sure there was nothing left for him to cry.

"Sora, why are you crying?" Sora turned as saw Riku enter the cave, he felt happy but at the same time he felt like running again.

"What were doing at my house?" Riku looked confused at the question.

"I was just talking to your mom.." He said as he stepped closer. Sora gave a 'pfft' sound and burried his head in his arms. "Sora, what do you think happened tonight?" Riku asked as he sat down infront of Sora.

"Are you the reason we're moving?"

Riku chuckled. "Really Sora? You think I'd make you leave?" Sora burried his head deeper. "Now why would I do that?" Riku said, leaning against the cold cave wall.

"I don't know. I haven't figured that much out yet.."

"Then, maybe, you shouldn't jump to conclusions," Sora looked up at Riku who had a very serious face "I was at your house to convince your mom to let you stay with me. I told her my getting kicked out was just a ploy to keep you here, and she said it's up to you to decide where you want to live,"

"R-really?" Sora asked, eyes wide.

Riku opened one eye to look at Sora, "She was really okay with the idea, I hardly had to convince her," he shut his eyes again and let out a sigh "Which you would know if you hadn't stormed out of there,"

"I...thought.." Sora begand to say, but gave up when he felt the familiar cold hand rustle through his hair.

"I know what you thought," Then he stood, and offered a hand to Sora. "Let's get you home,"

_He's not going to make me decide? Good, I like that about Riku. He lets me do things on my own time. _Sora thought things like that all the way home. Riku walked him up to the door, and was invited inside by Soras mom who was eager to hear Soras decision. They discussed all the possible scenarios, but for some reason, the one with Sora living in Rikus house was always brought up.

"I don't want to impose!" Sora yelled.

"Sora, it's not like that. My house has 36 bedrooms. I think you'll be fine,"

"Still..I would feel weird randomly inviting myself to live in your house.." Sora said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You didn't invite yourself,"

"But it would feel that way!"

"Fine, then the other option is to move with your mom," Riku said standing and heading for the door. _Uwaaa..don't go.._

"Wait," Sora grabbed Rikus forearm "I would be very happy if you allowed me to stay with you,"

Riku smiled, "Good. Spend the night here, and I'll make the arrangements,"

_Arrangements? _"Riku, what arr-" Riku had already left. Sora sighed and turned to his mom. "I hope you're okay with this.."

"Oh sweetie, I am okay with it. I'm so happy you have such a good friend like Riku," She said as she rubbed his shoulder, "I will miss you though,"

Sora smiled and hugged his mom "I'll miss you too,"

The next day was a day filled with strange ranges of emotions. Sora woke up sad, cried when his mom packed her last box, and felt his heart break as she drove away. But at the same time, he was thrilled to be able to be close to Riku, and was ecsatic when his mom drove away and he felt Rikus hands run through his hair.

"Don't be sad, you'll see her soon," Riku said as he took Sora in his arms and hugged him. Sora was surprised at the gesture at first. But fell into it, as it was the happiest he'd felt all day.

"I'm not sad," Sora said and found it was true because his tears stopped falling. Riku pulled away to look into Soras face. After examining it thouroughly, he said,

"Good," Then they walked to Rikus house. They ran into the blonde girl Sora had walked in on once.

"Oh hi Riku!" She said as Riku walked in the door "And, Sora..cool" She said with a smile.

"Hi Namine," Sora said with a wave. Riku looked confused,

"You two know eachother?"

"Ahh-yeah, kind of an awkward story," Sora said, rubbing his neck.

"Nevermind, let's go," Riku said as he grabbed Rikus forearm and hauled him upstairs.

"Hey! Riku! You idiot, what are you doing?" Sora yelled, "Let go!" Riku simply kept walking and opened a door.

"This will be your room," Riku said. Sora took the moment to look around. It had ornate rugs, elegant curtains, and a big chandeleer.

"No way! This is too much!"

"It's fine,"

"It's huge and expensivly decorated! Isn't there something...less?" Sora asked, looking up at Riku.

"There's the closet.."

Sora sighed an went to look at the closet. He gasped as he saw it was laced with gold.. everything.

"RIKU!"

_Uwaa! It's hopeless! I can't sleep in a room this size! _Sora said angrily as he hopped out of bed and threw on a robe. He quietly opened his door and skipped across the hall to Rikus room. He slowly opened the door,

"Riku?" He whispered, "Riiiku?"

"mmm" Riku replied from the bed across the room. Sora prancied over by his side.

"Riku, I can't sleep," Sora whispered.

"Why?" Riku asked, using a loud, groggy voice.

"My room is too big!" Sora yelled, but still used his voice as a whisper. Riku rolled over to face Sora.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I don't want to wake anyone, moron,"

"Sora...theres no one else sleeping in this wing. No one can hear anything. You could scream and no one would hear," _Okay..kind of scary.._

"Right, well, like I said before! I'm not used to this house!" Sora pouted.

"Alright, hop in,"

"WH-what?"

"Hop in,"

"Hop in what?"

"The bed,"

"Why!"

"You can't sleep in a big room unless I'm in it. Obviously,"

"Wha-how is that obvious?"

"Remember when you fell asleep outside and you had to sleep here?"

"Yeah,"

"Well everytime I tried to leave, you would litterally start screaming. I had Takona try to sit in with you, but like I said, everytime I left you screamed,"

Sora blushed furiously. _So, it was my fault he had to sleep in that chair,_

"Don't worry about it," Riku said, cutting off Soras chain of thought, "It didn't bother me. Now hop in," This time, Sora did as Riku told with out back talk. "Um...Sora..?"

"Hm?"

"Arn't you going to take off your robe?"

"Heh..Yeah..of course..heh," Sora said awkwardly as he climbed out of bed and took off his robe. Before it hit the floor, Sora was back in bed and safely under the covers. He had his back to Riku who laughed at Soras awkwardness.

"Goodnight, brat,"

Soras face got red as he tried to hold back his reply. He awoke the next morning sprawled out...on Riku. He jumped out of bed. _Uwaa! My leg was between his legs! _Sora fell as he stumbled back wards.

"Hm?" Riku stirred. Sora froze on the floor. He grabbed his robe and bolted out the door. _That wasn't normal..it's not normal to sleep with another guy like that. Nope, not normal._ He bumped into Rikus father.

"Ah! Sora, my boy, there you are!" Sora tried to put his robe on to hide the fact that he was only in his black boxers. Even though he knew Rikus father already took not of that. "What are you doing coming out of Rikus room in such a hurry? And at such an early hour, too?"

_What is he implying? _"Oh I spent the night in there. The room I was in was bigger than I'm used to, and having someone else in it made it feel smaller,"

"Oh I hope you have a better night tonight, hm?" He said as he patted Soras shoulder, then pushed his lower back down the hall, "Walk with me,"

"Um, I was just about to get dressed..." Sora said looking back at his room.

"So how long do you see youself taking residence here?"

"Um..I haven't really thought about how long I'll need.."

"Well take your time of course,"

"Sir? Where are we walking?"

"Our destination, of course!" He said with a chuckle.

"Uh-yeah, but where is that?"

"Right here," He said as he slowed and opened the door for Sora. Sora walked in, and looked at what appeared to be a roman styled bedroom. Sora assumed confidently, that it was the master bedroom. And that Isaka had invited him inside his bedroom. It was so awkward, Sora felt he had to say something,

"So..you weren't kidding when you said you liked Roman things.." Sora said as he rubbed his neck and looked at the hand painted walls, showing a timeline of sort, of Roman history.

"Indeed," Isaka said as he stepped close behind Sora. Sora felt extreamly uncomfortable and went to tie the front of his robe. Isakas cold hands were on his, stopping them in their tracks.

"There wouldn't be much of a point in that," He said as he leaned down in Soras ear.

"I-I don't think we're on the same page here.." Sora said as he tried to step forward, but Isaka only pulled him back, causing him to fall into Isakas body. He breathed in and Sora felt his lungs expand.

"You smell of cinnamon,"

"I-I should get going," Just then, in one swift movement, Soras robe was on the floor and Isakas hand was running down his abdomin. "Isaka-san, please stop," _A grown man is touching me in places that a grown man should not be touching.._"Isaka-san,"

"Saying my name like that isn't helping me to stop," He whispered as he stuck out his tounge and ran it up the length of Soras neck. "It turns me on too much,"

"No," _No, this is not good.._ "Stop, please," Sora shut his eyes tightly and ran scenarios through his head. The things that appeared were not good ones. _Scream. Scream for help. _But then, he remembered what Riku said. Screaming would be pointless. _Is this why he didn't want me here? _Isaka was moving them backwords, and Isaka sat on the bed. Sora still had his back to him, but he was still standing as Isaka kissed places on Soras back.

Sora started shaking. _I can't see myself getting out of this one..He's going to rape me.._Sora covered his bear chest and hoped it wouldn't be too bad. Isakas hand covered Soras delicates and he jumped up. _No, I can't let this perverts hand touch me.._

"Sora, this is going to happen," He said as he slowly walked over to the corner Sora was in "I've been waiting for you too long to give it up,"

"Okay," Sora said in more of a scared laugh than anything else "It may have escaped your notice, but I _am_ a guy! And you're a guy too!" He said as he raised his hands, trying to keep Isaka from getting close.

Isaka took one of Soras hands and placed it on his own delicates. "You don't seem to have a problem sleeping with Riku," He said as Sora yanked his hand back "Plus, I find it all the more erotic,"

"B-but I'm young! I'm at least thiry years younger!"

"I have enough stamina," He said as he crept in closer.

"B-But..I-It's-"

"Shut up!" Isaka scolded, "My age does not matter. My gender does not matter. I want you, and I will have you,"

"I don't want to!"

"Stop that. If you really don't want to, how come I always find you running into me, barely clothed?"

"I'm just a kid!" Sora yelled as he sank into a ball on the floor.

"I don't care,"

"I do," Soras head snapped up as he heard a new voice join the conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

_Riku? _Sora looked past Isaka and saw Riku standing in the door way. "What the Hell do you think you're doing?" Riku asked.

"This is my room, Riku,"

"Indeed. So why is he in it?" Riku asked gesturing towards Sora.

"I don't need to explain the things that go on in my room to you,"

"Riku!" Sora called from the floor, he tried to crawl out from behind Isaka, but he gently kicked Sora back into place.

"Let him go,"

"Namine is looking for you, Riku,"

"And I believe mother is looking for you..I'll go fetch her for you," _No, what are you doing! _Sora thought as Riku turned and started down the hall. Isakas leg dissapeard from Soras chest and so he stood up and ran for the door. Isaka grabbed his shoulder first, though, and said,

"Rain check," He said and let go.

"Riku!" Sora called as he left the room. He ran right into Rikus waiting arms.

"I'm so sorry Sora," Riku said as he kissed the top of Soras head. Sora was shaking furiously in his arms. "I'm sorry," He said again as he placed his hand on the back of Soras head, steading him some.

_I feel surprisingly safe in his arms.._Sora thought as he burried his head in Rikus chest. Riku pulled away for a moment to unbutton his shirt. He slid it off, and placed it around Soras shoulders. It covered Sora thoroughly, and they walked down the hall together back to Rikus room. Riku sat with Sora on the bed until he stopped shaking. Rikus arms were around Sora and he never felt more protected in his life.

"Riku, thanks for being there.." Sora said,

"I'm sorry I was needed,"

After a while, Riku stood to get a new shirt.

"So, we need to figure out what to do next," He said as he buttoned up his new one.

"What do you mean?"

"We need new living arrangements,"

"Oh...I can..um..go to my mom.." Sora said quietly.

"No, we're staying here. We just need a new place to stay,"

"We?"

"We," Sora smiled at that. At least Riku wasn't going to leave him alone.

"I don't want to cause trouble. We can stay here,"

"I know you can't, Sora. We'll stay until I find better arrangements. It should be fine, I think they have a business arrangement this week, anyway. So they should be gone for that time,"

As if on cue, Takona entered Rikus room.

"Excuse me sir," He said with a bow "Your parents are leaving for their flight now,"

"Thank you, Sebastion,"

"Sebastion?" Sora asked, confused. "I thought that was Takona,"

"He calls me Sebastion because he thinks every servant should be called Sebastion," Takona said with a wink. Sora giggled at Rikus childness. It was a rare side of Riku that no one really saw. His cold hand was on Soras head,

"You going to be okay?" He asked. Sora looked up at him,

"Yeah," _As long as you're with me,_

Riku smiled, "From now on, you're not leaving my sight," Sora smiled too, and they got dressed for their day. They headed downstairs and drank tea in the tea room, when Namine appeard. She sat down on the other side of Riku and talked.

"No," Riku said in monotone as he took a sip of his tea.

"That's what I thought, but I decided to do it anyway, dont you think you've had enough tea?" She yelled.

"I like it," Riku said, taking another sip. She yanked the cup out of his hands.

"You'll get sick!" She yelled.

_She talks to Riku so easily.._Sora thought. _How long have they known eachother?_

"Sora, tell me I'm right!" Namine yelled.

"Huh?"

"Tell Riku that drinking that much tea will make him sick!" Riku turned and looked at Sora, waiting for a reply.

"Uh..yeah..I've heard that it does make you sick,"

"Fine," Riku said as he stood, "Let's go,"

"Eh?" Sora asked, standing aswell.

"We need to go look at places,"

"Oh yeah,"

"Places for what?" Namine asked, standing aswell.

"A place,"

"For?"

"To live,"

"What? You guys are moving out together?"

Riku walked off, leaving Sora and Namine. She repeated the question to Sora, who rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, yeah, my mom moved out of town, and Riku doesn't want to leave me alone," He laughed awkwardly "I don't have any money,"

"Oh, why arn't you just staying here?"

"Uh..I'm allergic to fancy places," He said with a smile and ran off after Riku. They went to look at several condos availale. Sora said they were all too expensive, but Riku wanted something even more expensive. Sora eventually won, and they decided on a four bedroom, and two and a half bath. They placed an offer and went out to lunch.

"I still don't see the need for four bedrooms," Sora said accusingly, as he took a bite of his sandwhich.

"A room for me, a room for you, a room for studying, and a room for our dog,"

"A dog?" Sora said with his eyes growing wide.

"I haven't decided on what kind, but I really want a dog,"

"Isaka-san said you got a dog before, and you didn't take care of it!" Riku gave Sora a look at the mention of Isaka. And probably, upset at the title.

"That's a lie, I took care of it. It died of liver cancer,"

"Oh, sorry.."

"I think I want a mut," Sora tried to talk him out of it, but Riku had his mind firmly set on a mut named 'Poxy'

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Sora yelled at the name.

"I like it,"

"Do you want people to think it's had syphillis?"

"It's a mut.."

"I like Gunner,"

"I don't,"

"Well I don't like syphillis!"

They argued like that over the duration of lunch, and decided to name it when they have it.

A week later, they got the condo, and hired someone to decorate. Sora yelled at Riku for spending money so freely. Riku ignored him and they went to the pound to look for dogs. There were sevral that caught Rikus eye, and Sora had to drag him out before he bought every one. _It's not that I don't like dogs, it's just that I don't think so many would be a good idea when we just moved in.._ But Sora loved how Riku looked when he was with the dogs. He was so caring, and intamite with them.

"Sora," Riku said as he looked at Sora with his peircing green eyes "I need to tell you something,"

"Eh? What's that?"

"I..." His eyes softened as he removed his eyes from Soras face, and instead, looked down at his feet, "I-"

"Sora!" Sora turned and saw Kairi running towards him. "Hey!"

"Hey Kairi, what's up,"

"I got excited when I saw you," She said with a smile, "You've been gone for such a long time.."

"Oh, I wan't gone. I was at Rikus,"

"Oh,"

"Look Kairi, sorry to say this, but Riku and I were actually in the middle of something,"

"Oh..right..okay, I'll see you later than I guess,"

Sora waved goodbye to her then turned back to Riku who was laughing.

"Hey! What are you laughing at!"

"Nothing," He said as he leaned back.

"So what did you have to tell me?"

Riku shook his head, "It's not important,"

"What do you mean it's not important, of course it's important!" Sora yelled, leaning into him.

"You don't even know what it is,"

"Anything you have to say is important!" Sora yelled, getting mad. Riku looked over at him, studing his face as the words spilled out of his mouth, "I've always cared about what you had to say! I listen to every word! So don't sit there and tell me something isn't important when I know it is! I saw your face!"

"Why are you getting so worked up about it?" Riku asked, Sora relized he was overly worked up about it, and pulled back from Riku.

"Sorry," He said when he was back in his original position.

"I liked it," Riku said with a smile. Sora blushed as they watched the sun go down. Then they walked home. Sora never found out what it was Riku wanted to tell him, but he didn't forget about it. They were just about to go to bed, when Sora asked him about it.

"About earlier?"

"What about it?" Riku asked, looking at Sora over his shoulder.

"Arn't you going to tell me?"

"It really doesn't matter,"

"Riku.."

Riku sighed and turned to look at Sora fully in the face. "It's not the right time,"

"Well, just know that you keeping this from me is going to be borderline tourcher,"

"I know," He said "Just like its tourcher for me to keep it from you," then he walked in his room and shut the door before Sora could reply. _I wonder what it is.._He thought as he went to his own room and shut the door. He undressed, and curled up under the blankets. He had a feeling he was going to be very happy here with Riku.

Sora stuck his key in the door and froze, as he heard barking on the other side. _Oh no.._He thought as he walked in. Sure enough, there was Riku on the couch reading a newspaper, with a dog at his side, growling at Sora.

"What is that?" Sora asked as Riku pet its head, trying to calm it.

"This," Riku said looking at Sora "Is Poxy,"

"Well..it certaintly looks like a Poxy, I'll give you that.." The dog was a dirty blonde in color. Its fur was matted around the ears and at random areas around the body. As far as Sora could tell, it was missing part of its ear from a battle with another dog.

"Poxy, enough," Riku said. Poxy looked at its master and bowed its head. _It seems smart enough,_ Sora thought as he walked in and set down the bags of groceries.

"Where did you find it?"

"I took a walk and she followed me home,"

For some reason, Sora invisioned the 'walk' to be Riku dressed up like a cat in a suit filled with sausages. He giggled to himself and started putting away the groceries.

"Sora," Riku called from the living room "Did you get any more sausages? We're out,"

"What! But we had like 20 in the freezer!"

"We're out," He said again. Sora sighed and went out to the living room. He plopped himself on the sofa beside Riku, causing Poxy to growl. Riku threw his arm around Sora and pulled him close.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Sora yelled, stuggling.

"This is showing the dog that you're not a threat," Riku said, still reading his paper, "Now stay still," Sora sighed and stopped stuggling. Riku smelled nice, and his arm fit perfectly around Sora. Poxy was still on edge around Sora, but she stopped growling.

"How long are we doing this for?" Sora asked after a while.

"Until she lays down," Exactly twenty four minutes later, Poxy layed down by Riku, and he removed his arm exactly fourteen minutes after that. Sora didn't complain. But, he did count and wondered why neither of them moved when Poxy layed down.

Sora stood up and went to the bathroom. The hamper was already filled with clothes, so he did another load of laundry and cooked dinner. When it was time for bed, Sora watched Poxy follow Riku in his room as he quietly shut the door behind her.

_He really likes that dog.._Sora thought as he tossed around in bed. _I don't like him spending so much time with her.. _Then he sat up, _Wait a second! Did I just say I'm jealous of a dog!_?


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, Namine, hey how are you?" Sora said into the phone.

_"I'm fine, is Riku around?"_

"Yeah, hold on I'll get him,"

_"Thanks,"_

"Riku! Theres a phone call for you," Sora called. Riku came around the corner with Poxy following closely.

"Who is it?" Riku asked, setting down the book he had in his hands, and walking over to Soras out stretched hand.

"Namine," Sora said as he handed the phone over.

"Hello?...No..." Riku hung up the phone and started walking away.

"What'd she want?" Sora asked following closely behind him.

"She's coming over,"

Sora didn't know how he felt when Namine arrived. He liked her, but he didn't trust her. And he definatly didn't like how she acted like she knew Riku super well. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't like how open Riku was around her. Though he would never admit it, Sora was jealous.

_Why is he letting her touch him? _Sora thought as Namine placed her hand on Rikus knee as she told him a story. _He hates it when people touch him.._

"What do you say? You wanna go?" Namine said, turning her body to Riku in excitement.

"I'm busy,"

"Doing what?" She asked, disbelieving. Riku glanced over at Sora. "Sora you don't mind do you?"

"Eh?"

"You don't mind if I take Riku and show him this awesome resturant I found, do you?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows with concern.

"Ah-not at all," Sora said with a smile as he waved his hands "It's totally fine, I didn't feel like making dinner anyway," _For you. Riku, on the other hand, I'd make dinner for anytime.._Sora yelled at himself for being rude to Namine in head.

"Then it's settled!" She said as she jumped up. "It's fancy, so wear a tie," She grabbed Rikus hand and shoved him in his bedroom. Then she came back and sat next to Sora. "Are you sure you don't mind if I steal him for a while?"

"No, why would I?" Sora asked with an awkward laugh.

"I don't know. I'd invtie you to come along, but I know it's not your scene. From what I learned about you, you're not very good with fancy dining," She said with a smile and a nudge.

"It's true, I'm not," Sora said with another smile. "I really don't care if you guys go out to dinner, it doesn't affect me,"

"It doesn't?" She asked, looking confused.

"Eh? No," Sora said,

"I just assumed you'd care.."

"Well I don't," He said with a smile "Go and have fun,"

"Okay.." she said. Just then Riku emerged from his room. "Oh Riku, your tie is crooked," She said as she hopped up to go fix it. _They..look good together.._Sora thought as he watched Namine fix Rikus tie. He stood as they headed for the door. _Riku...don't go.._Riku saw Sora stand and he walked over to him. He raised his hand above Soras head.

_Hurry..hurry up and do it! _Sora thought angrily, despratly, _Touch me..like you always do.._

But he never did. Riku withdrew his hand and walked back to Namine.

"I shouldn't be long," He said before he closed the door. Sora stared at the closed door for a long time before he realized he was crying.

"Why am I so upset?" He yelled as he plopped down on the sofa. "I act like we're lovers or something," When he realized what he just said, he started laughing. _What's wrong with me? _He asked himself when tears started rolling again.

He was woken up about two hours later by Riku.

"Hey," He said as he shook Soras shoulder "You should be sleeping in your bed. Not here, you'll catch a cold,"

"Shut up!" Sora yelled. 'Why did it take you so long to come back' he wanted to ask. Instead he settled on, "How was dinner?"

"Fine. How was yours?" He asked in return as he took off his tie and sat next to Sora.

"I didn't eat,"

"Why not?"

"I don't know.."

"You must be hungry,"

"Kind of,"

"What do you want?"

"What?"

"What do you want, Sora," Riku asked as he looked down at Soras big, sapphire blue eyes.

"I...I-" Riku suddenly took Sora in his arms and hugged tightly.

"I thought about you all dinner. Wondering if you were eating something proper, and I come home to find you haven't eaten at all. Now, why is that?"

Soras eyes grew wide, and he was happy Riku couldn't see. _He thought about me all dinner?_

"Why, Sora?" Riku asked again.

"Why did you go out to dinner without me?" He rebutted.

"What do you mean? I'd never put you in a position like that,"

"Eh?"

"I know you're not experienced with that kind of resturant. You'd embarrass yourself. Plus when you said you didn't care about me, I assumed you wouldn't have gone even if I offered,"

"What? When did I say I didn't care about you?"

Riku looked down suspiciously at him "To Namine,"

"That was about dinner!"

"Not on my end,"

"Riku!" Sora said, standing "I do care about you!" Poxy came running in at the sound of her master being yelled at, and groweld at Sora.

"Poxy!" Riku yelled, bidding her to stop. She continued, as did Sora,

"I care about you alot and I don't know why! It's bothering the Hell out of me! Namine is such a nice person, but when she's around you I get so frustrated!"

Riku said nothing, he just watched Sora with his big green eyes. Sora realized what he just said and wanted to get out of there.

"I..I should go get some more sausage," He said as he grabbed his coat and walked out the door. _What the Hell was that? What did I just say? _He thought as he pressed the elevator button over and over again. He heard a door open and looked over to see Riku running towards him. He stopped just short of Sora and said,

"I know," Then he took a step towards Sora, who sucked in a breath. Riku bent down to lower his face into Soras and he brushed a piece of hair from his face. _His hands are so cold.._Sora thought as he raised his head and felt Rikus breath on his face. Riku took the offering and brushed his lips agains Soras. He shuddered, as he realized he has wanted this for a long time. Sora stood on his tippy toes, closing the distance between himself and Riku. The kiss was soft and wet. Riku sucked on Soras bottom lip, then slid his tounge inside.

The elevator opened, letting their neighbors out. They heard whispers and gasps. Riku lifted Sora out of their way, never letting their lips part and pushed him agaisnt the wall, across from the elevator. Soras legs wrapped around Rikus waist. After a while, Riku pulled away which made Sora slide down to the floor. His lips were still tingling as they walked back to the apartment.

They sat on the sofa in silence for awhile. Finally Sora asked,

"What did you mean when you said you know?"

"Huh?"

"Before..the um...you said you knew,"

"Oh," Riku said rubbing his head. "I meant I know how you feel. When you said Namine upsets you,"

"Does she upset you too?"

"No, for me it's not Namine,"

"Then-?"

"Kairi,"

Then the revelations hit Sora like a ton of bricks. _That's why he didn't want to walk with us..that's why he didn't want me to move..._ "Riku.."

"What?"

"Why..me?"

"What do you mean, Sora," Riku asked, a little frustrated.

"Why do you want to be with me?" Sora asked very quitley. If it wasn't for Riku turning his head to look at Sora, he would of thought Riku didn't even hear him. "I mean..I'm a guy, and-"

Riku laughed.

"What are you laughing about, you idiot!"

"Sora," He said, trying to keep himself from laughing "It's because it's you," When he said those words, his face became serious and he was no longer laughing. He was staring at Sora intently with his narrow, green eyes. Suddenly, Sora wasn't looking at Rikus eyes anymore, he was looking at the sofa cussions.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Sora yelled. It sounded more like 'Nghh uwa arh uooo moim?' to Riku, who smiled and climbed ontop of Sora.

"I wanted to do this for a while now," Riku said as he slid his cold hand up Soras back. Sora jerked up on his knees and palms.

"Stop!" Sora yelled as he tried to crawl away. Riku slid his hands around the front of Soras shirt. "Hey! My shirt stays on!" He yelled as Riku started unbuttoning it. He pinched Soras nipple with one hand, as the other unbuttoned the front of his jeans. "HEY! No! No!" Sora said as he started to feel himself getting excited. Rikus cold hand entered, and massaged Soras erection.

"You're really hard," He said.

"Shut up! Don't touch there!" Sora yelled at the amazing sensation Rikus hands could create.

"You're such a kid," Riku whispered as he slid out his tounge and ran it along Soras neck.

"Don't mock me!" Riku then touched a new part of Soras body, which caused an upward jolt. "HEY! What are you touching?" He yelled, but his body was screaming for more. When Riku touched there again, Soras body was ready to respond. Sora tried to hold back and he started to sweat. His face was red, and his eyes were shut tight. "St-stop...Riku!...sto-" His eyes flew open as the urge got stronger "Riku...stop it!"

"Why?"

"I-..I'm going to..come!" His eyes were shut again as he resumed trying to hold it back.

"Then go ahead and come," Riku said as he moved his hand faster.

"Riku!" Sora shouted as he exploded. Sora went limp on the sofa and he was panting heavily.

"That was fast," Riku said, sounded pleased with himself.

"Shut up!...moron.." Riku pulled Sora up into his arms and they fell asleep. When Sora woke up, he found himself drooling on Riku. He wiped off the drool and started a bath. _What happened yesterday? _He asked himself as he sank low into the warm water. _That was weird. Wait..was it weird? _Sora didn't know what to make of his experience last night, and instead, focused on washing his body. He heard a knock at the door,

"Sora? Are you in the bath?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, I'll be out soon," Sora yelled back, hurrying his process.

"Don't worry about it," Riku called back. Sora slowed back down and sank under the water. He let the water engulf him, and when he came up, he opened his eyes to Riku kneeling at the edge of the tub. "Hey," He said calmy as Sora shouted profanities at him, and tried to hide himself under the bubbles.

"What are you doing in here? I said I was in the tub!"

"I know,"

"So?"

"I thought I could help you out,"

"W-with what?" Sora asked. Riku grabbed shampoo and went to lather it into Soras hair. Sora backed up and threw his hand up in reflex. "I don't need help with that!" Riku grabbed Soras head and started lathering anyway, seeing as there wasn't enough space for Sora to run. He gave in and leaned back on the edge of the tub and let Rikus long, cold fingers massage his roots.

"Go under," Riku instructed. Sora refused, and Riku pushed him completly under. Sora swallowed some bath water by mistake and came up coughing.

"Riku!" *Cough cough "You bastard!" *Cough cough*

"If you had done it on your own, you would have been prepared," Riku said standing.

Sora was angry and he wasn't letting Riku get away with it, so as Riku stood, Sora grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back down.

"What do you think you're doing?" Riku asked, agitated.

Sora gave an evil laugh, "If you had done it yourself, you would have been prepared," He said as he tried lifting Riku over the edge. He succeeded. Rikus cloths were soaking wet and he was angry. Sora smiled triumphantly.

"Smile all you want, I'll get you back,"

"HEY! Don't touch me!" Sora yelled as Riku slid his hand up Sora leg. "RIKU! I'm in the bath!"

"I know," He said as he climbed over Sora, preventing any escape for him. He leaned down and licked his nipple.

"Riku! No!" Sora yelled at Riku grasped his erection.

"All I have to do is touch you and you immediatly get hard," Riku said smugly.

"I'm buying locks tonight!" Sora yelled

"You won't be leaving tonight," Riku kissed Sora to muffle any sort of response he could come up with. "Stop figiting, it'll be fun,"

"No it won't!"

"Yes, it will,"

_..._


	6. Chapter 6

_It _was _fun.. _Sora thought to himself and he sank into the water. Riku had already gotten out to take Poxy outside. Sora was left alone to contemplate how he felt. He was happy, he was extreamly happy. And it wasn't like Riku forced him into anything. Sora wanted to do it, he just felt that protesting would make him feel better. _But, really how can I feel anybetter than I do right now? _He asked himself. _Is it possible to make it better if I don't protest..? _Sora shook his head and dried off.

"Sora," Riku said as he saw Sora waiting for the elevator, "Where are you going?"

"Shopping,"

"For what?"

"Locks," Sora said as he stepped into the elevator. He saw Rikus hand hold the doors open.

"I told you you wern't going to do that,"

"Do you think you can tell people what to do?" Sora yelled. There was an awkward silence for a while, then Riku said,

"I do," He was serious, and he almost had a glow around him. Just then, one of the neighbors doors opened. A couple stepped out and looked awkwardly at the scene. Sora recognized them from when he and Riku had their make out session in the hall way. They awkwardly stepped passed Rikus arm and into the elevator. "Get out," Riku said to Sora, who shook his head defiantly. "Now,"

"Nah-uh," Sora said, crossing his arms.

"You're such a child,"

"And you're such a sex hound!" Sora yelled, forgetting the couple next to him. "You think you can just barge in whenever you're in the mood and do whatever you want to me!"

"If you really didn't want it, you could leave," Riku said.

"That's not the point! You should ask before you do sexual things to people!"

"So, if I ask, it would be okay?"

Sora reluctantly nodded when Riku asked,

"Can I kiss you?"

Riku walked in and planted his lips on Sora, who wrapped his arms up around Rikus neck. Riku slid his tounge in Soras mouth and explored around. The elevator doors opened up, and let four more people walk reluctantly in after their gasps and whisperes of dissaproval. It was much more crowded now, and the only sounds that filled the elevator where the moans Sora was making and the sound of their saliva moving from mouth to mouth.

"So distasteful," Sora heard someone mutter. Apperently, Riku heard it aswell because he pulled away and looked directly at the sodder that said it.

"Do you have a problem?" He asked with an auora that was dark and scary. The man looked as if he was shaking, but still said,

"Yes, y-you should not preform such-such gastly matters in a public elevator!"

Riku smiled and turned back to Sora.

"He thinks this this gastly," He said with a little chuckle.

Sora looked away, feeling extreamly embarrassed. Riku noticed this and smiled as he resumed kissing him. He grabbed Soras ass as he leaned in, deepening the kiss. When the elevator doors opened up, Riku quickly turned and pressed the 'close' button.

"Oops," He said innocently, "I forgot my bag," The elevator crowd moaned in protest as Riku and Sora continued kissing.

_What am I doing?This isn't like me.. _Luckily the elevator door opened up and they scooted out. Riku looked up from Sora and smiled at the man.

"See you around," He said as the doors shut. Sora was already in the condo when Riku started down the hall. "Sora," Riku called "Where are you going?"

"I'm taking a shower," Sora replied as he turned the water on cold and let it pour over his body. _That was so not me back there.. I would never do such a thing in public..and so willingly too. What the Hell? _

"Sora, come out," Riku called from behind the door.

"I'm almost done," Sora called back.

"I need to talk to you," Sora sighed and shut off the water. He wrapped a towl around his waist and opened the bathroom door.

"What is it?"

"What happened back there,"

"What? No! It's fine, I didn't put up a fight because I wanted that man to feel awkward.. that's all," Sora said with a smile

Riku studied Soras face for a minute then said "My mother is coming,"

"WHAT?"

"She's coming over for dinner,"

"Why didn't you tell me before!" Sora said yelling and running over to the fridge, "I don't have anything to make!"

"We can order a pizza,"

Sora closed the fridge and slowly turned around to face Riku. He gave him a look, then ran to his room to put on some clothes. Then he walked to the store. _I could make something Japanese..but Isaka-san likes Rome and Italy..maybe she likes Italian food? I can make pretty good Spaghetti..my fettucini is pretty good too..Oh I know! Mannacotti, _He decided because it was fast, and delicious. He proceeded to the check out and ran home to cook it.

"I'm back," He called as he opened the door "I hope she feels like Italian food, becuase that's what I got,"

"Italian is fine by me, thank you," Said a womans voice. Sora froze and looked over his shoulder to see a tall woman standing by Riku "My name is Akemi, nice to meet you," She said with a smile. She had long silver hair, just like Riku. She was tall, just like Riku. And she was very gorgeous, just like Riku. Her eyes matched her hair, and Sora was sure he had never before seen a more beautiful woman. She was wearing a slate black dress which made her figure look stunning.

"Ah-Hai, I'm Sora," He said with a bow "I'm sorry for yelling, I didn't know you were already here,"

She laughed, "Don't worry, it's alright. I've heard a great deal about you from my husband, Isaka,"

"Mother," Riku warned "We are not to talk of him tonight,"

"Sorry honey, I forgot,"

"Ah, you guys go ahead and sit down, I'll bring in some tea and get dinner started," They did as Sora instructed. _She's so nice, _Sora thought as he produced the tea.

"Thank you dear, would you like any help in the kitchen?"

"Ah- no thank you!" Sora said waving his hands "Please, enjoy your visit with your son,"

When dinner was made and served, they sat down and ate it happily. Sora was complimented on his cooking skills. And according to Sora, everyone had a good time. After dinner, Poxy started barking so Riku took him out, leaving Sora and Akemi alone.

"So, Riku seems very fond of you, Sora-kun," She stated a few moments after Riku left.

"Ah, yeah. We're great friends," Sora said with a smile as he washed the dishes in the sink.

"My husband, Isaka, seems to have a high view of you aswell,"

"Isaka-san is a very generous man," Sora said, lowering his head slightly so she couldn't see his expression.

"And here I stand, wondering why the men of my family are so drawn to you," She said as she took a towel and started drying off the wet dishes. "You seem like just a plain boy. No over-bearing special qualities," _Except the fact that I saved the world a few years ago, _Sora thought "Well, I suppose I shouldn't say that. Living with Riku is a talent of its own,"

Sora looked up at Akemi and asked "Why would you say such a thing? Riku has been nothing but great to me,"

She laughed "I will admit, he seems different around you. I thought for sure he was only that way with Namine, but appearantly I was wrong,"

"What about Namine?"

"Oh, you've met her?"

"Yes ma'am,"

"Well, I always pegged her and Riku sworn lovers. They looked so great together, you know. And Riku was so comfortable with her,"

"You're using past-tense," Sora noticed with intrest.

"Well of course!" She exclaimed at the outrageously obvious fact, "I thought for sure Riku would chose to live with Namine. And like I said, I stand here wondering why he chose you instead,"

Sora was embarrassed, so he quietly finished cleaning the dishes without another word to Akemi. When Riku returned, he took over Akemis job of drying the dishes as she sat down at the table and discussed family matters. Sora wasn't really paying attention, seeing as he was more focused on what she had said earlier. Sora carefully cleaned a knife and handed it over to Riku. He saw Riku wince out of the corner of his eye and looked over to see that he had sliced his hand. Sora immediatly went into doctor mode.

"Riku! You idot! Who cleans a knife that way! You should have been paying attention! You've sliced your hand right open!" Sora yelled as he grabbed a clean rag and wrapped it around Rikus bleeding hand "Idiot,"

"I see," Akemi said out of nowhere. Sora and Riku both looked up, questioning her with their eyes. "It's because you're not afraid to yell at him...that's why.." Sora shook his head, he didn't have time to listen to her.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked as he walked Riku over to the door, "Wait for me by the elevator, I'll grab your jacket. Akemi, we're going to the hospital feel free to join us, if not lock up when you leave," Sora called as he followed Riku to the elevator.

"I'm really fine, Sora. It's just a cut,"

"You freaking moron! It's a gash! You'll need stitches!"

"I won't, I'm fine," He protested as Sora shoved him in the elevator and pressed for the first floor.

"Shut up," Sora said as he rested against the back wall and folded his arms.

"Sora...thank you," He said as he pressed his lips against Soras.

"Hey! No kissing the injured!" He yelled as he scooted over to a different wall. He saw Riku smile as the elevator doors opened and they proceeded to the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

Sora quietly ran the vacuum along the living room carpet. He was definatly happy with how things were with Riku, but with every thought he had like that he would think, 'What happens next?' because obviously things can't get any better. He turned the vacuum off and plumped down on the sofa. He reached over and grabbed the shirt Riku had left there earlier. He inhaled the sent.

_I miss him so much, and he's only gone for one night. _Sora thought to himself as he carried the shirt and threw it into the hamper. Then he carried the hamper into the laundry room and did a load of laundry. _I wonder how he is.._ He took a basket of Rikus clean clothes and headed up to his room. He walked in and tripped over a big lump in the middle of the floor.

"Poxy!" Sora yelled. Poxy looked up at him with sad eyes and he patted her head. "I miss him too," He admitted as he picked up the clothes and folded them into the dresser. Poxy started barking as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Sora,"_

"Ah-hey Riku..what's up?"

_"I just wanted to see how you're doing,"_

"I-I'm fine.." Sora rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand "How's your family?"

_"They're fine,"_

"..Good,"

_"Sora..will you be okay tonight?"_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora yelled.

_"Exactly what I asked,"_

"I'll be fine! I don't need you to get through the night!" Sora regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth. _I do! _He was screaming on the inside. Then he realized the other end was silent. "Riku? Are you still there?"

_"So make sure you take Poxy out every now and then," _Then he hung up. Sora stared at the phone for a while. _Did what I said upset him that much? _He hung up the phone and layed in his bed. He couldn't fall asleep becuase his mind was constantly on Riku. He wanted to call and apologize but it was too late now, and he would probably wake everyone up.

_I shouldn't feel this way, _He thought as he turned around in bed, _He shouldn't treat me like a kid.. _He finally fell asleep, repeating that thought over and over in his head...and after he moved into Rikus bed.

Sora woke up a few hours later to Rikus voice.

"What are you doing?" He asked with his hard, cold voice.

"What do you mean? I'm sleeping. Idiot," Sora said, pulling up the covers and turning away.

"This is my room,"

Soras eyes flew open as he realized he never left Rikus room. It was still dark outside the window. He sat up and rubbed his neck. "Ah-sorry, I stayed up late..I thought this was my room.." He said as he threw off the covers and made to stand up. Riku placed his cold hand on Soras chest, stopping his path.

"Why do you do this to me?"

"What?"

"You have me constantly bouncing around on this string," Riku said as he pushed Sora down on his back, and hovered over him.

"Riku, it's the middle of the night!" Sora yelled. Riku moved in closer,

"You made me feel like shit yesterday," He said as he ran his hand along Soras abdomin "Then I come home to find you looking like that..all curled up with my blanket, and I'm not even upset anymore,"

"I said I thought this was my room!" Sora turned his head away when Riku leaned in to kiss him.

"Sora...I love you,"

"Don't say things like that!" Sora yelled, turning red.

I love you," Riku repeated as he kissed his way down to Soras pelvis.

_Stop saying that! _

"I love you," Soras boxers were gone and Rikus mouth was tight around his erection. Sora clutched the bed covers as he felt himself getting excited.

"Ri-ku," Sora said "Riku, I'm...ready.." Sora said as quietly he possibly could, given the situation he was in. Riku raised his head and looked in Soras bright sapphire blue eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Sora nodded and Riku removed his shirt, then he pressed his body down on Sora and slid his tounge around the inside of his mouth. He kissed the base of his neck as he slid one finger into Sora, slowly preparing his body. Sora let out a gasp, then a loud moan as the second finger followed.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked once both fingers were completly submerged. Sora was sweating as he nodded. Riku gently held onto the backs of Soras knees as he slowly slid himself inside. Sora felt tears run down his cheek from the pain, but the pleasure was beyond belief.

Riku pulled out and thursted back in, this time with more purpose. Sora screamed and cluched the bed sheets again.

"Relax," Riku advised. _How can I when you do this-? _Sora thought as Riku thursted again. Sora felt himself tense up. "Sora, relax,"

"I can't!"

"You have to," Sora tried to do as Riku instructed and succeeded to an extent. Soras emotions were completly off the charts. He was screming with every thrust and his eyes were pouring out tears, but he wasn't crying. It was just how his body responded. When Riku slowed, and came to a stop, they were both sweating and panting.

"Sora," Riku said as he took Sora into his arms "I love you,"

"Shut up, you idiot!" After a while, Sora looked up at the sleeping Riku and said quietly, "I do need you to get through the night," He felt better for having said it out loud.

"I know," Riku said suddenly with a smile. Sora turned a deep red and yelled at Riku for pretending to be asleep. They decided to start their day, even though the sun still wasn't up. They were both uncharacteristically happy. Poxy was even happy to see her master so cheerful. Sora even convinced Riku to let him go buy some locks. Riku even convinced Sora that they were just for show and should never be touched.

When the locks were installed and Sora promised to never use them except in case of emergency, there was a knock at the door.

"Namine?" Sora questioned as he saw the blonde haired girl standing impatiently at the threshold.

"Yeah, is Riku here?" She asked, blowing past Sora.

"Uh..yeah, upstairs," He watched the skinny blonde girl run up the stairs and burst into Rikus room.

"What are you doing taking a nap!" He heard her yell.

_Why is she here..? _Sora asked himself as he slowly followed Namines steps.

"No," Said Rikus muffled, sleeping voice.

"It's not an option!" Namine yelled, "It has to be done,"

"I don't have to do it,"

"Yes you do! Who else would?"

"I don't know, hire someone,"

"Riku, it would be better if it were an actual person. NOT A PAID ACTOR!" She exploded. She hopped up on his bed and started jumping up and down "Help, Me, Help, Me, Help, Me," She chanted with every jump.

"Fine!" Rike yelled back "Give me an hour,"

She smiled and hopped down "Thank you," She said sweetly as she exited his room. She saw Sora and bowed "Sorry for the disturbance," She walked down the steps and plumped down on the sofa. Sora went in Rikus room.

"What was that all about?"

"I have to help her get rid of her boyfriend," He said as he got dressed.

"What do you mean?"

Riku sighed, "She wants her boyfriend to catch her cheating,"

"And you're going to do it?"

Riku walked over to Sora and patted his head "Not if it bothers you,"

"No-no," Sora said backing away "It doesn't. I mean, it's not real, right?" He gave an awkward laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck "Besides it's not like I should get upset. We're not dating," He walked back down stairs, with Riku following behind. As soon as Namine saw Riku, she dragged him out of the condo and Sora, was again, left alone.

A few hours passed and Riku returned.

"So, how was it?" Sora asked, trying to hide how excstatic he was that Namine wasn't with him. Riku didn't answer. He simply picked Sora up, kicking and screaming, and carried him to his room where he kissed him passionatly. "What are you doing?" Sora yelled.

"I want you," Riku said as he kissed Soras neck.

"Riku! What the Hell?"

Riku sat up and rubbed his face. He climbed off Sora and apologized. "I just needed you so bad," He said as he slid his shirt back on "The entire night I had that little blonde thing hanging on my arm and the only thought that crossed my mind was 'None of this will matter as soon as I get home and see Sora,'"

_That's..._Sora got up and threw his arms around Riku and squeezed him tightly. _That's why I'm falling in love with him.._

"Sora," Riku said quietly as Sora pulled him down on the floor "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you on tonight," Sora stated shakily as he slid Rikus shirt back off. Then he went onto unbutton his pants.

"Sora, you don't have to,"

"Shut up," Sora said as he wrapped his lips around Rikus erection. He wasn't sure about what to do, but he knew what Riku did to him and he tried to mimic it as closely as possible. He bobbed his head and slid his tounge around.

"Watch the teeth," Riku said as he ran his fingers through Soras hair. Sora tucked his teeth behind his lips and continued the motion. After another minute, Riku was panting and he lifted Sora up into his lap. He kissed the base of his neck as he prepared Soras body.

"I said I was going to take you on!" Sora yelled once Rikus first finger was in.

"If I were to wait for you, we'd have been here all night,"

"Shu!-ut up," Sora gasped as Riku slid in the second finger.

"Are you ready?" Riku asked. Sora looked at their situation. Sora was sitting on Rikus pelvis and Riku was keeping upright with one hand on the floor and one hand on Soras waist. "Just do whatever feels right," Riku advised as he ran his thumb along Soras jaw line. Sora took in a deep breath and lowered himself onto Riku. He froze alittle before he was completly ontop and thought maybe it would be better to be on the bottom. He sucked it up and continued his decent. "Are you okay?" Riku asked, out of breath.

"Shut up and let me do this!" Sora yelled, coming back up for another decent.

"Don't push youself too hard," Riku said. _He shouldn't be talking so much..I'm not doing this right.._ Sora thought. He then went a little faster this time and got a good response from Riku. He moaned a little and rested his forehead on Soras chest.

"Are you tired?" Sora asked with another decent.

"I don't want to say yes," Riku whispered.

"Then don't" Sora said before he made Riku fall asleep as soon as they were finished. _Things are different now, _Sora thought as he studied Rikus sleeping face. _I accepted him... and what's more, I actually did it myself.._

Sora didn't go back to sleep that night. He watched Riku instead. He studied the little twitches his face made at the dream he was having, and the way his chest moved evenly up and down. _Everything is happening so fast lately.._

Sora decided that today would be the day he and Riku reconnected with their old friends and made an attempt at a social life. He missed how things used to be, but he understood that it would never be the same now that he has feelings for Riku and vise versa. _Actually..I don't mind if I lose everything..as long as I have Riku I'll be okay..I really only want to reconnect with Kairi and the others for his sake, _He was surprised to hear himself admit that, but he honestly felt like the only person he needed in his life was the man he had his arms wrapped tightly around.


	8. Chapter 8

The one thing Sora didn't expect as he sipped on his hot tea, was how awkward a reconnection would be. They all sat around the living room coffee table and tried to find something to talk about. But since they all hadn't seen eachother in a long time, no one knew what new intrests they have.

"So, Wakka, hows volley ball?" Sora asked, turning to Wakka.

He shook his head "I don't play anymore, bro. I play soccer now,"

"Oh.."

Another couple awkward seconds passed and Kairi decided to take up a different topic.

"Where are you living Sora?" She asked.

"Me and Riku have an apartment across town,"

"Is anyone else there?" Selphie asked, taking intrest.

"Um, well theres Poxy," Sora awkwardly laughed.

"Poxy? Doesn't that mean-"

"Yeah," Riku cut off "She's our dog,"

"So..a house..and a pet...are you two...you know?" Wakka asked, flickering his eyes from Sora to Riku and back again. _Great, _Sora thought, _The one topic I wanted to avoid.._

"We're just crashing together," Sora said before Riku had a chance to reply. "My moms out of town, and Riku wanted out of his place, so it just worked out that way," Riku looked over at Sora. _Why does saying that make me feel so...weird?_

Wakka laughed "Okay, bros. Just makin' sure. Can't have any secret romances under our noses, right Kairi?"

"Wakka," Kairi said, warning.

"What?" Selphie asked Wakka. Now the rooms attention was on Kairi and Riku took that opportunity to whisper in Soras ear.

"I wasn't going to say anything. I can wait until you're ready," He whispered quickly. Sora looked away and took another sip of tea.

"Tidus?" Selphie squeeled. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Because it's nothing!" Kairi yelled, standing. Sora looked over at Tidus and noticed his face was hurting. _This is just like..._

"Hey," Sora said, staning aswell, "I have something...I need to say," He glanced back at Riku who had his eyebrows raised. Then he looked at Kairi who looked relived at the change of subject, Tidus still looked hurt, Selphie was still focused on Kairi and Wakka was trying to muffle his laugh. "R-..Riku and...Me...Riku-Riku and I..." Riku stood and placed his hand on the small of Soras back. Calmly and smoothly, he said,

"We're dating,"

"Ahh- wait..dating? I wouldn't say-" Soras face was red and his hands were flailing and everyones eyes were wide at the pair. Riku still, surprisingly kept his cool.

"So..you're gay?" Kairi asked Sora, who rubbed his neck and avoided eye contact with everyone.

"I..wouldn't say I'm gay.."

"How long has this been going on?" She was getting angry "When we were dating!"

"Well..-"

"This has nothing to do with you, Kairi," Selphie said from the sofa.

"The Hell it doesn't! I dated a gay guy!"

"Kairi," Riku warned her to stop talking with his piercing green eyes.

"Yeah, Kairi back off" Wakka said standing. He turned to Sora and hugged him "Congrats, bro. I thought you'd never realize it,"

"Eh?" Sora asked, confused.

"Why is everyone so okay with this?" Kairi yelled

"Kairi, theres nothing wrong with being gay and you know it," Selphie said, finally standing up next to Kairi, but she didn't look at her friend. She simply stared ahead. Kairi gave her a big eyed look and stormed out of the room. When she was gone, Selphie smiled at Sora and gave her hugs to Riku and Sora. Then she left the room aswell.

"I should probably go to," Tidus said standing "I'll see you guys later," He said as he left the room.

"Why do I get the feeling that today didn't go well?" Sora asked awkardly.

"We should leave," Riku said. Sora nodded and said goodbye to Wakka and they started their walk home. "Sora, you didn't have to do that,"

"Do what?"

"Come out to them,"

"I didn't come out! I'm not gay!" Sora yelled. A few people turned their heads towards him but he didn't care, he didn't know them.

"Sora, when you have sex with another man..it means you're gay,"

"NO!" Sora yelled, covering his ears "You're the only guy I like, I'm not attracted to any other man!"

"You're attracted to me?" Riku asked, amused.

"Shut up you moron! I didn't-I meant-ugh," Sora sighed and gave up.

"I'm going to have you when we get home,"

"No way! I don't want to!" He yelled as he folded his arms and walked faster.

Sora gasped as Riku entered his body. He pulled on Rikus hair, giving back some of the pain he was enduring. Riku reached around to Soras front and grabbed his erection.

"Don't" Sora gasped as Rikus hand started massaging. Riku thrusted in and tightened his grip. Sora was gasping heavily with pleasure. "Riku, please," Sora begged. It was too much for him to handle for one night. Riku didn't give in, he kept up his motions and Sora felt the urge to come.

"Don't hold it in," Riku said into Soras back "Let it go everywhere,"

"No!" Sora yelled. Riku slid his tounge along Soras bare back, living gosebumps rise all over.

"I love you," And at those words, Sora exploded. He was panting as he felt Rikus lips curl up into a smile on his back.

"Jerk," Sora said into the pillow.

"Was that a request?"

"Idiot!"

Riku laughed and kissed the back of Soras neck. "I love you,"

"Stop saying that!"

Sora got up and hopped in the shower. _Stupid Riku, _He thought as he latherd the shampoo into his hair. _I can't keep up a lifestlye like this..I need some down time.._

"Sora," Riku called from the other side of the door.

"What?"

"I'm hungry,"

"Then get some food you moron!"

"I tried, it was horrible,"

"What happened? Any injuries?" Sora asked sarcastically.

"Well..yeah,"

"What? Where?"

"The stove. Eggs went everywhere,"

Poxy didn't like Sora. That was obvious. Everytime Riku touched him, Poxy would bark in protest. When it was just Poxy and Sora alone, she would growl at every move he made. She stood gaurd infront of Rikus door, making sure Sora didn't make his way inside.

"Stupid dog," Sora muttered as he set Rikus laundry down next to his door. She growled and he slowly backed away. When Riku came home, they had another 'Sora isn't a threat' session on the sofa. Unfortunatly, or fortunatly depending on how you look at it, it led to a make out session. Poxy was barking uncontrolably.

"Poxy!" Riku yelled after ten minutes of barking. "Nice Sora," He sang as he pet Soras head.

"I'm not a dog, moron,"

"I pet her when she is good. She sees me pet you, and you're good,"

Sora sighed and let Riku degrade him.

Poxy eventually stopped barking and fell asleep at Rikus feet.

"I think she's jealous," Riku said quietly.

"She's a dog,"

"Exactly. She's jealous that I have more than one intamite relationship,"

"We're not intamite!" Sora yelled. Riku gave him a look for shouting while Poxy was trying to sleep.

"Okay, then maybe she doesn't like you 'cause you yell all the time,"

Soras face grew red and he looked away.

"How do you feel about me?" Riku asked out of nowhere.

"What?"

"Don't say 'what'. You heard me,"

"I heard you, I just don't understand,"

"How do you feel about me thrusting myself deep inside you?"

"Shut up! Don't say things like that outloud!"

"Answer me,"

Sora rubbed his neck, "Well..I don't know.."

"Why is it so hard for you?"

"I said don't say things like that out loud!"

"I mean, why is it so hard for you to say how you feel?"

"It's not,"

"Then tell me,"

"I...can't"

Riku stood up and looked down at Sora "I didn't mean to make things awkward. I'm going to bed," Sora watched Riku walk and he felt like shit_. Why did I do that? Why can't I just tell him that I...that I..Damn. I can't even say it inside my head_..

"Wait," Sora said as he stood. "Riku..I...I can't say it. But that doesn't mean I don't feel it.."

"I don't want to force you to say it..but I need to know this isn't just me,"

"It's not. I'm afraid of what happens after I say it,"

"What do you mean?"

"Like..right now my mind set is happy. Everything right now is perfect. But I think that if I say it, things will stop being perfect.."

"How?"

"I don't know..I'm afraid to find out,"

Riku walked back to Sora. "Then you don't feel it yet," He wrapped his arms around Sora and kissed the top of his head. "When you feel it, you won't be afraid. You'll trust me not to hurt you,"

"I do trust you,"

"But you'll want to take the dive with me. You're not ready yet.."

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be. It's okay, take you're time,"

"Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Poxys biting my foot,"


	9. Chapter 9

Quick note:

Sorry for the late upload and sorry this chapter is so short. I'm still trying to figure out how to end it..

* * *

><p>"Don't do that Sora, you'll hurt yourself," Riku said from below. Sora looked down at his friend and smiled.<p>

"Shut up, I used to swing from things all the time,"

"That was at least four years ago,"

"Who cares? It's like riding a bike,"

"But...it's not," Sora ignored Riku and continued climbing up the building. "Sora get down, we can get a locksmith. Our condo is seven stories up,"

"Riku! I've done this loads of times in Traverse Town. And Tarzan taught me how to climb, so I think I'm safe,"

"Sora you sound like a lunatic,"

"Shut up!"

"Come down...now," Sora glanced back down at Riku who had a stern look on his face and decided it was best if he didn't piss him off. So he climbed back down. "Thank you," Riku said once Soras feet hit the ground.

"We could be in our condo right now.." Sora said as he sat down on the curb. He and Riku have been waiting outside for the locksmith for about three hours. "Why can't we just call the landlord? I don't think we're allowed to have locksmiths..are we?"

"We have no choice. The landlord is on vacation,"

Finally, the locksmith pulled up. "So where's this 'ere place o' yours?" He said as he rolled down his window.

"Seventh floor," Riku said.

"Oh..in there?" He asked, pointing to the tall building.

"Is that a problem?"

"Uh..well yeah. See I ain't allowed ter work in them types," He got out of his truck and walked over to where the boys stood

"...What are you saying?" Riku asked as he stared blankly at the man. Sora tried miserably to keep from giggling.

"I'm sayin' that yer outta luck,"

"What the Hell are we supposed to do then?"

"Ain't you got nowhere else ter stay?"

"...No," Riku said, deciding not to correct the man on his poor grammer.

"Well, I should get goin'. Good luck to the both o' yers with wha'ever it is yall decide on,"

"Wait," Sora said, taking part in the conversation, "We sit around and wait for you for three hours, just so we can hear you say we're out of luck?"

"Well, maybe ye' shouldah said somefin about it on the phone, there," He said pointing at Soras phone.

"Maybe you should have asked," Sora said polietly.

"Aye look 'ere. I ain't need to ask nothin' from the likes of you,"

"The likes of me?"

"Yeah, you. And yer boyfriend," He said with disgust as he nodded to Riku.

"Hey," Riku said, stepping closer to the locksmith, "Our lifestyle does not concern you,"

"It does conern me, when you go around in public flaunting it like yer proud!" He yelled, pronouncing words incorrectly.

"We have nothing to be ashamed of," Riku spat.

"Fags," The locksmith said under his breath. Riku was angry. Anyone could see that, and if Sora hadn't stepped in, he probably would have knocked the man out.

"Riku," Sora said, stepping inbetween the two men "Let's go," The locksmith spat on the ground next to Sora, and Riku went for him. His fist flew past Soras left ear, and hit the locksmith square in the face. "Riku!"

The man was doubled over, holding his nose.

"Hold your head back," Sora advised the man.

"Shut the fuck up, you!" He yelled as he got in his car and drove away.

"Riku..." Sora said quietly as Riku kicked the curb and thunked his head on a nearby street lamp. "Don't worry about him, he's not worth it.."

"I don't give a damn about him,"

"Then why-"

"I wanted to throtle him,"

_He's upset because he can't get rid of the darkness inside him_..Sora realized. "But you didn't," He said as he sat down next to where Riku stood. "Forget it. You held yourself really well,"

Riku looked down at Sora and smiled. "Your really something, you know that?"

"Eh?"

He sat down and patted Soras head. "My grandfather once told me a story. I see it so much in you,"

"What was it about?"

"Have you ever been to a jewlery store?"

"Uh..yeah?"

"Have you ever noticed how a diamond looks better when it's on display, rather than in your hand?"

"Sure.."

"That's because they set the diamonds on black velvet,"

"I don't get it,"

Riku sighed "I know I'm not explaining this as well as my grandfather, but the black velvet represents the dark people in your life. Such as that asshole locksmith. And you're the diamond. The dark people make you shine even more brilliantly than you do when you're alone,"

"So..wait,"

"I know, I fucked that up. The point is, you find a way to turn negative influences into something that makes you shine,"

"Riku," _I love you.._

"Don't say anything," Riku said laughing "Just forget it. I didn't say it right," He stood and pulled out his phone. "We'll have to stay at my house tonight,"

He walked off, holding the phone to his ear. _I feel it.._Sora thought as he watched Riku talking on the phone _I'm in love with him.._He stood and walked up behind Riku, who paused talking while Soras arms engulfed him.

"Uh, hold on I'll call you back," Riku said as he snapped his phone shut. "Sora what are you doing?"

"I love you," Sora said as the tears started falling. "I love you,"

Riku didn't say anything. He simply ran his cold fingers through Soras hair until his driver came to pick them up. Riku opened the door for Sora, who bent down and saw Namine sitting in the seat with her arms folded.

"Oh, hey Namine," Sora said polietly as Riku scooted in behind him.

"Hi," She said, staring out of the window.

"What are you doing here?" Riku asked.

"Well, you called me and said you needed to be picked up. So here I am,"

"I didn't mean you had to come all the way out here,"

"Well you hung up pretty quickly. I thought somehting was wrong. But now I see nothing is,"

"We got locked out of our apartment," Sora said with a smile. Namine ignored him, and adressed Riku again.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know it was your business," Riku said shortly.

"Of course it's my business when everyone is expecting us to be together!"

"Sorry,"

"You should be!" She yelled. After a few moments Sora decided to speak up.

"Namine, I'm sorry if we've done anything to upset you.."

She smiled at him "Now _you_ know how to apologize!" She praised as she scooted close to him "I'm so happy for you!"

"Why?" Sora asked, taken aback by her mood swings.

"You found love! Of course, I am kind of sorry you found it in a jackass like Riku, but as long as your happy.."

"Namine, that's enough," Riku said from the other side of Sora. _Suddenly, I feel very awkward..._

"I'm sincere, Sora. I truely am happy for you. Happy for myself, aswell, really.."

"Why?" Sora asked

"Because, now that Riku has found love, no one can tear that up. Not even his family, so I'm free to go home and be with the one I love," Sora noticed how she looked so happy and it was as if she was reliving a distant memory. It was silent for the rest of the ride.

"Ah, Riku, welcome home," Takona said as he opened the car door. Everyone walked inside and talked about recent events. But since Sora was tired, Riku walked him up to bed.

"Stay here until I fall asleep?" Sora asked as he climbed in Rikus bed. Riku sighed and layed down next to him. It was silent for a while, then Riku took Sora in his arms and whispered,

"I love you,"

"I love you too," he replied, smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

Sora woke up the next morning to Akemi rustling around in Rikus room. Sora was still sleepy, so he didn't fully realise what was going on. He looked over to the space next to him and found that Riku wasn't there. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She said plesantly as she held something behind her back and smiled. Sora sleepily nodded and layed back down.

"What time is it?"

"It's early. You can go back to sleep, I'm leaving,"

"Where's Riku?"

Sora heard Akemi pause at the question, so he opened his eyes to look at her. He repeated his question and she bit her bottom lip. "You shouldn't worry," She decided on saying after a moment. Then she made for the door. Sora hopped up and used his body as a sheild from the exit.

"Why not?" He asked. He hated being so assertive when he was a guest in her house, but he didn't play games when it came to Riku. Not anymore.

"Look, Sora. This is a private family matter, and it would be better if you stayed out of it. Everything is fine, go back to sleep. You have no reason to be up,"

"If Riku is up, that's all the reason I need,"

"Why? She suddenly exploded "Why did you have to fall in love with each other? It's made a mess of everything,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Riku was supposed to marry Namine. That was the deal,"

"She doesn't even belong in this world," Sora said as Akemis hands dropped to her sides. Sora noticed she had a piece of paper in one hand "What's that?" He asked, gesturing towards it.

"I like you Sora," She said as she took another look at the paper, "But this is the only way," She handed it to him and he started to read. It was a letter from Isaka.

_Riku,_

_The deal was that you were to marry Namine. You threw that plan out of the window to suit your own needs. Sora was not a wise decision. He is a kind boy, but he is, infact, a boy. I will not tolerate this sort of behavior._

_Now I will give you two options. The first being, you leave Sora and marry Namine. The second one I will not write on paper. I do like the boy, but it seems that he is the only way I can get to you._

_I do not wish to be cruel to you, my son. I simply do not want to see you throwing your life away. Namine is a good match and she will bring you happiness._

Sora didn't fully understand the letter, but knew it was bad news. His eyes ran down to the bottom of the letter which was written in Rikus hand writing;

_I am not your son. The option I choose is Sora. You can't take him away from me._

And again, Isakas handwriting appeard below Rikus;

_Meet me in the tea room. We have much to discuss._

Sora crumpled the letter in his hand and left Akemi calling from Rikus room. He bolted down to the tea room, trying desperatly not to get lost. Somehow, his legs just knew where to carry him.

He froze as he saw Riku and Namine sitting on one side of the sofa, and Isaka on the other. All heads snapped up as Soras voice erupted from his throat.

"What the Hell is this?" He asked as he held the paper up for everyone to view it. His eyes were fixed on Isaka. "Do you honestly think you have the power to do this?"

Riku stood and made for Sora, who threw his hand up, telling Riku to stop.

"And you," He said turning his attention to Riku, "Why are you here? You should have woken me up, and we should have gotten the Hell out of here! The moment you saw it!"

"Sora, you don't-"

"Shut up!" Sora yelled "I don't know what the Hell is wrong with this family, but it's insane! It's like rich people just want to control everything! I am not an object!" Sora felt tears begin to fall.

This time, Namine stood up. She looked stern and Sora knew she was the only one who could probably yell louder than he could. So, he let her speak. "You have this whole situation blown out of proportion," She said calmly. Riku walked passed Namine and wrapped his arms around Sora.

"We can't keep running from him. I'm here to settle this," He said into Soras hair. Soras face grew red, but he pushed himself out of Rikus arms.

"No," He said "You need to stop allowing him to push you around!" Sora walked over to stand directly infront of Isaka. "You do not have to power to tell Riku what to do or who to love. We will be together dispite whatever idiotic plans you come up with. I have my own mind and my own free will. You can't control me.." Sora took Rikus hand and pulled him close "I love Riku. I love him more than anything and I will be with him,"

Isaka stood up leaned into Soras face "I won't allow it," He whispered mennicingly.

Sora was angry, "I don't care,"

"Ah but you will. You see, you are young. You are weak. You are much more alone than you seem to realize,"

"I'm not alone," Sora smiled "I have Riku. I have your son," He said as he pulled Riku down, and stood on his tippy toes to meet his lips. They shared a passionate kiss until Sora felt a hot bright pain on the side of his face. His hand drew up to ease the pain. He looked up to see a man hurling towards him.

"Sora!" Riku called. Sora was bent over the shoulder of a tall, musclar man.

"Put me down!" Sora yelled.

"No," The deep voice said "Orders from the boss," Sora grunted and started flaring his fists around, hitting his assulter as many times as he could. Sora then, reverted back to his past. He sized up his position and where the man was taking him. There was a hand on the back of his right thigh, so he pulled his left leg back and swung it into a soft spot he found earlier. The man dropped him and held the area Sora kicked.

Sora stood and bolted down towards the tea room again. He stopped outside the door and listened closely.

"Where did you take him?" He heard Namine ask.

"Riku is in his room. Sora is in a broom closet. You need not worry. Everything will be fine soon," Isaka said smoothly.

"Look, sir. I don't want to marry Riku. I want to go home,"

"That is not your parents wish. They say Riku will be good for you,"

"But I'm already in love with someone," She said quietly.

"But you can fall in love with Riku. Do you not see how this match works out for everyone? Your parents are happy, Akemi and I are happy, you stay out of the hands of a miscreant, and Riku may die with pride,"

"Riku may die with pride if he is with Sora. They found love...that's something to be proud of,"

Sora backed away. He had to go get to Riku. He ran up the stairs and saw more stong men standing outside of Rikus door. _I wonder where that one I beat upwent..? _Sora thought as he ran down the hall and towards the men. He made a high jump when one shouted,

"Hey! Get him!" Sora landed on ones shoulders, taking them both to the ground. Then he sung his leg around, taking down another. He stood and used the two bodies on the floor as stepping stones toward the last man, kicking him in the stomach. He tried Rikus door, before the men stood up. It was locked. He glanced around for a key. When he didn't find one, he called into the door.

"Riku?" He asked.

"Sora?" He heard from the other side. Sora smiled.

"I'm going to find a key, I'll be back," Then he ran off. _This house is like...way over the top, _He thought as he ran pass more gaurds. _I mean, how much protection do you need?_

Finally, as he turned a corner, he bumped into a strong body. He looked up and his eyes grew wide.

"I-I'm sorry..." Sora stumbled backwards.

"Come with me," The familiar voice said. Sora bowed his head and reluctantly followed him.

"Where are we going?" Sora asked after a while of silence.

"Here," Takona said as he opened a door and led Sora inside. Sora looked around the room. It was very plain and inexpensive-looking compared to the rest of the house. Sora sat on a chair in the corner as Takona instructed. Takona, then, opened his dresser and started rustling around in it. "Ah-ha," He said as he held up a key. "This is the key to Master Rikus room. Use it quickly, and return it if it is not too much trouble. If not, leave it under the rug outside the back door. You must act quickly," He said as he walked out the door.

Sora looked at the key that was sitting on the dresser. It didn't take long for him to decide to take it. At first, he thought it could be a trap. But He figured he could easily get out of Isaka's traps. He smiled confidently as he strolled back to Rikus room. He stuck the key in and turned. Riku was on the floor, leaning against the edge of his bed. He smiled as he saw Sora enter.

"How does it feel?" Sora asked happily.

"How does what feel?"

"To be the damsel in distress?" Soras smile grew even more wide as Riku sighed. When the reached the back door, Sora stuck the key under the mat and they ran off into the sunset.

"Wait," Riku said as he stopped running. "We need to go get Poxy,"


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Sora asked as Riku threw some clothes in a suitcase. Sora sat on the bed and Poxy layed down next to him. She had been accepting of him ever since they returned from Rikus house.

"Are you saying you want to stay?" Riku asked in disbelief. Sora didn't reply. He ran his hand along the length of Poxys back. "Look," Riku sat down nest to Sora and placed his cold hand on his head "You were right. I can't let me family keep doing this to me. If we were to ever have any sort of chance...it wouldn't be here,"

"Where will we go?"

"I was thinking...maybe we could ask your mom if we could crash with her until we find a place," Riku stood and walked over to where his wallet sat on the dresser. "I've only got 98 dollars in here. But that should be good for a couple of tickets,"

"I guess I could call her. I'd be really happy to see her.." _But she doesn't know I'm in love with you.._Sora sighed it off and walked over to the phone. _Honestly, I think this whole thing was blown out of proportion.. _He dialed his mothers cell phone number and let it ring. He reached a recording. "Hey mom, it's Sora. I was thinking..maybe it's time for a visit? I'd love to see where you decided to crash. Call me back as soon as you can," He paused for a minute "I love you,"

"R-Riku!" Sora cried out. "Why.." He sighed. Riku laughed and Sora tensed up.

"Because. It's our last night here. And who knows when we'll be able to do it again when we move in with your mom,"

"Don't talk like that!"

"I only spoke the truth," Sora didn't reply. He simply bit his lip as Riku asked, "Fast or slow?" Riku placed his mouth around Soras erection when he didn't reply. Apparently Riku decided fast. He bobbed his head and hollowed his cheecks as he sucked on Sora, who moaned and tugged Rikus hair.

"S-stop,"

"You're so easy," Riku joked as he kissed Sora on the mouth.

"Shut up!"

"Let me have you," Riku whispered into Soras ear, who cringed. Riku slid his tounge down Soras neck. "Without a complaint," Sora kept his mouth shut as Riku slid his finger in his opening. He lost control of his body when Riku thrusted himself inside. His body arched with every thrust and goosebumps appeared with every touch.

Sora turned his head to look at the man behind him. Rikus head rested on the curve of Soras neck as he thrusted. His silver hair draped over Soras skin like silk. He leaned in slighty and planted a kiss on the top of his head. "I love you,"

Riku looked up and thrusted. Soras eyes shut tight and Riku grabbed his chin "No," he whispered, "Keep your eyes open,"

"Aah-" Sora gasped "I-I can't," Rikus lips grazed over Soras.

"Damn," Then, before Sora could reply, Rikus tounge was exploring his mouth. Riku didn't enter Soras body again that night.

The next morning, they set off for Soras mom. When they arrived, there was hugs and tears.

"Look at how much the both of you have grown!" She yelled as soon as she saw them. She took them to her home, which was much smaller than her last. She had set up a pull-out bed for Riku and Sora. "I hope you don't mind..but you'll have to share a bed. I just don't have any room.." She had said.

"You seem happy," Lindie said as Sora helped her set the table.

"I am happy," Sora replied with his usual smile. "I've missed you,"

"And I missed you too," She said as she kissed Soras forehead. "But I was actually talking about with Riku,"

"Ah-yeah. He's my best friend,"

"Mhm.. best friend," She repeated as she set the plates out. "Remember when you used to tell me everything?" Sora suddenly felt overwhelmed with guilt.

"Mom-"

"I'm sorry, but I can't join you and Riku for dinner. I got called back into work," She said with a wink as she grabbed her jacket and left the house.

"That was awkward," Sora turned his head to see Riku, leaning against the door frame.

"Shut up,"

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Sora asked, playing stupid.

"I think she already knows,"

"She doesn't,"

"Sora," Riku said as he wrapped his arms around Sora and inhaled deeply. Sora leaped forward, out of Rikus hands.

"Dinner will get cold," They ate quietly and went into the living room to watch tv. Sora wanted to wait up for is mom, but she was out late. He ended up falling asleep an hour later. When he woke up, he found Lindie staring at him on the chair across the room with her arms folded across her chest.

"Hey, when did you get back?" Sora asked as he rubbed his eyes. Lindie didn't answer, and that's when Sora noticed he was resting his back on a sleeping Riku, who had his arms wrapped around his stomach. Sora jumped up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah ha..must have fallen asleep during the movie," He said with an awkward laugh. _Is she upset..?_

"I'm upset, Sora," Lindie said as she stood aswell. "Why.." She said as she bowed her head and shook it slightly "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what? Ha-there's nothing.." Sora dropped his arms and sighed. "I was afraid,"

"Afraid of what?"

"This!" Sora yelled, waking Riku, who awkwardly became aware of the situation. "I didn't want you to react this way!"

"Sora, baby, I'm not mad about you being gay..I'm mad that you didn't tell me as soon as you knew," Soras eyes grew wide as he asked,

"Then..you knew?"

"Of course I knew!" She laughed "How could anyone not know?" Riku stood and threw his arm around Soras shoulder. "And thank you, Riku," She added with a smile.

"For what?"

"For taking care of my baby!" She said as she pinched Soras cheeks.

"Moom," Sora complained. They spent the next couple of months living like a happy family. Poxy still wouldn't come when Sora called her, but she let him touch Riku now, which made it difficult for Sora to find an excuse not to. He very mch disliked displaying his affection for another man in public. Riku never heard from Isaka again. His mother did call occasionally to check up on him, but they never spoke of Isaka. The only person Riku ever admitted to missing was Takona, and Sora understood that.

"Hello?" Sora asked the phone.

"_Hey, Sora_," Kairi said from the other end.

"Oh, hey Kairi. What's up?"

"_Where are you? Selphie and I went over Rikus house..but you weren't there_.."

"Oh yeah, we moved! Isn't that great? Sorry we didn't tell anyone..it was kind of a spur of the moment type ordeal. But that doesn't excuse us for not calling, I guess, huh?" Sora laughed.

"_No, not really. I had something important to tell you_," She said sadly.

"Well, you can tell me now, can't you? Just over the phone like this?"

"_Yeah I guess," She paused for a moment, as if she was searching for what words she should say next "I''m...I'm okay with you being gay_,"

"Oh? Um...okay...thanks?"

"_I realized that love is love..and I'm happy you found it with Riku, if you couldn't find it with me_,"

"Look Kairi, how about we put the past behind us? I don't like talking about it.."

"_Okay, that's fine. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I'm okay with you being gay, in hopes that you'll accept what I have to say next_,"

"Uh-huh," Sora said, urging her to continue.

"_You see, I'm gay too_.."

"Oh?" Sora asked, surprised "Wait, with Selphie?"

"..._Yeah_.."

"Oh.."

"_Yeah_.."

"That's..cool. I'm happy for you..but I'm not sure what to say.."

"_It's okay, you don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know_,"

"But, wait..weren't you with Tidus?"

"_Uh..yeah. I was with Tidus as a cover up_.."

"You used him?"

"_Yeah I know it seemed bad. I just didn't want anyone to know_,"

"So..was I a covver up to?"

"_No, I loved you_,"

"Oh,"

"_So.. I just wanted to say that. But now I have to go_,"

"Ah, okay. Maybe we could get together some time..and hang out. Like old times?"

"_Yeah, that would be nice. See you_,"

"Bye," Sora hung up the phone and smiled. _I knew it._

"I want this," Riku said as he held up a bag of Ramen.

"Have you ever had it before?" Sora asked as he put some cereal in the shopping cart.

"No,"

"Then why do you want it?"

"I saw people on TV with it. Now I want it,"

"Riku, we don't have money like you're used to. We can't buy everything you see on TV," Sora said, feeling a little bit like his mother when he was a kid. Riku sighed and put the Ramen back on the shelf. "Now that I know you want it, I'll save money specially for that next time," Riku said nothing else for the duration of the shopping trip, which probably why Sora decided to put back the cereal and get the Ramen instead. Riku was very happy.

"And you call me the kid," Sora muttered under his breath and Riku practically skipped home carrying most of the bags. _I've never seen him act like this before. Over soup? Weird-o.._

"Oh," Riku said as he slowed down once they were in view of Lindies house. "Whos car is that?"

Sora looked up and saw a new silver car in his drive way. His mom didn't own a car, and neither did Riku or Sora. _So whos is it?_

Sora opened the front door and saw a man with yellow hair and a suit. Poxy was wagging her tail happily at her masters return.

"Sora," Lindie said, standing "This is Ben," Ben stood and bowed slightly.

"Pleasure to finally meet you," He said in his deep voice.

"Mom, who is he?"

"He is my.."

"Boyfriend," He finished for Lindie with a smile. "You haven't talked about me?" He asked Lindie.

"Well, no.."

"Mom, you have a boyfriend?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"Yes baby. I didn't know how to tell you,"

"And you got upset at me? You're a hypocrate!" Sora yelled as he ran back out of the house.

"Sora!" Riku called "Don't run off,"

"I do what I want,"

"Stop,"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sora yelled. Riku quickened his stride and caught up to Sora. He put his hand on Soras shoulder, stopping him from walking.

"You were rude,"

"She yelled at me for keeping you a secret. But she does the same thing!"

"She's an adult,"

"So am I!"

"You're acting like a child," Sora sighed and rolled his eyes.

"And you're acting like an asshole. How can you take her side?"

"I didn't take a side. All I'm saying is that you could be handling this with at least some grace,"

"I do what I want,"

"You mentioned that,"

"What was she expecting me to do? Hug him and ask him to play catch with me?" Sora yelled, getting worked up.

"I don't think that's what she wanted," Riku said calmly.

Sora ignored Riku and continued talking, "I mean she could have at least given me a warning! I bet she didn't get called in to work that night! I bet she went to see him!"

"Sora, enough," Riku said sternly. "I don't like your behavior," Sora grew red as he realized he was wrong.

"Sorry,"

"Don't tell me,"

Sora sighed and started his walk back to Lindie and.._Ben._

Sora passed the carrots to Ben, and took the mashed potatoes from Riku.

"This food is delicious," Riku complimented as took another bite.

"Thank you, sweetie," Lindie smiled.

"Sora, try these beans," Riku said, handing Sora the bowl.

"Riku, wait 'til theres room on my plate!" Sora yelled as Riku tried to slop some beans ontop of his bread.

"No, they diserve a place on your plate,"

"You idiot!"

Ben laughed "You too are funny. How long have you been friends?"

_He doesn't know... _"A while," Riku answered. _Mom hasn't told him. So then, is she...ashamed?_

"Yes, that was funny," Lindie smiled as Sora came back to the coversation "So, I have an announcement,"

Sora looked up at his mom as he took a sip of his water.

"Ben and I are getting married,"

The water that was in Soras mouth a moment ago, was now all over the table. "Ah-Sorry! Sorry!" Sora yelled as he tried to mop it up.

"You're a lucky man," Riku said as he shook Bens hand.

"When will it happen?" Sora asked as he sat back down.

"A few months, hopefully,"

"Ben, there's something you should know," Sora said. Ben averted his eyes from the TV, and landed them on Sora. "If you're going to be apart of the family,"

"And what's that?" He asked.

"Riku and I are together,"

"Together?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah. Romantically,"

"Oh!" He exclaimed, "You're gay?"

"No. I'm not gay. I'm just in love with another man,"

Ben didn't say anthing he simply nodded "That explains alot,"

"You don't care?"

"No?" He said, unsure of his answer "Do you not know what I do, Sora?"

"What do you mean?"

"For a living,"

"No, I never found out," Sora said honestly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I help gay parents adopt children," He said as he pulled out his business card. Soras eyes grew wide as he read it.

"Oh, that's great,"

"Yes, I do love my job. I love the people I get to work with. Everyone is so nice,"

"Huh," Sora said, not returning the card.

"Sora.." Riku said, sitting on the edge of the bed with his back turned to Sora. "What is this?" He held up Bens business card over his shoulder for Sora to see.

"Oh, that's Bens. He gave it to me,"

"Why?"

"Because he wanted me to know about his job," Sora said unsure of where this was going. Riku was silent as his hand fell back into his view. _I wouldn't mind adoption. But it's too soon, I think. And obviously Riku doesn't want a kid...I always wanted one though.._Sora sighed as he layed back down on the bed. _This could be disasterous for our relationship..._

Riku stood and fiddled around in his pants pocket. Then, when he found what he was looking for, he turned to face Sora. His face was serious. "We have a problem," Poxy let out a groan, sensing the tension that was now in the air.

"Eh?" Sora asked, sitting up. Riku held up another business card from Ben. "You have one too?" Riku nodded slowly. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying...I think your mom wants grandchildren.."

* * *

><p>So, that's that. I'm not sure if I should continue it or not. <strong>Leave me a review or a message and let me know what you think! <strong>

I'm going on vacation but sadly, the place I'm going has no internet connection. I'm taking my laptop, so I will most likely be continuing the story at night when I can't sleep. So when I come back, if I find you think the story should continue, there will be a couple of nice, long chapters waiting to be uploaded.

If you want to it to continue, be patient. You'll need to wait two weeks. Don't give up on me.

If you don't want it to continue, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
